3,000 Years Later
by GoatSinSparkles
Summary: Everyone you know from the story died 3,000 years ago. But some are being reborn. Will they be able to face the cruelty of today's Britannia?
1. Chapter 1

_This fanfiction takes place 3,000 years after the Seven Deadly Sins manga ends. I am not entirely caught up with the manga, so some notes/facts/details may be incorrect or not fully informed. I am bringing back some dead characters eventually, though, so please don't yell at me about that because this is a fanfiction of reincarnation. Every character that I deem worthy of reincarnation will be in this story because everyone died before this fanfiction's timeline. A few key points before you read:_

_1.) Humans lost all their magic, so they enslaved every other race for their magic. _

_2.) Goddesses and Demons retreated to their own realm, so only giants and fairies are enslaved. (I am not sure yet if I will add minor races like vampires.)_

_3.) In order to "harvest" other races magic, humans created special chains to "suck" the magic out of giants and fairies._

_4.) Besides magic, humans also use giants to fight their wars and build their houses and other buildings. Fairies are not so lucky, because after their magic is technically 100% drained their wings get cut off as collectibles and the fairies are then left to die._

_5.) A note of psychological support: If this is already breaking your heart with the cruelty, it is also breaking mine. But I assure you the situation gets better in the FAR future._

_Now the story:_

A girl was wandering the castle of Liones's halls. She was tall with blue eyes and had brown hair in a tight bun. She wore an elegant tiara on her head, gold set with pink jewels, and had a dress made of purple, white, and gold silk that rested just above the ankles. She had on yellow heels that went_ Clack Clack Clack _down the hall as the 1st Princess of Liones, Hazel, went down a passageway she had never seen before.

It was dimly lit, and at the end, there was a door ajar. Peeking in, Hazel couldn't believe her eyes. Inside the room there was a birdcage. Inside the birdcage, there were magic draining chains. The chains held their prey well. The "prey" was an awe-inspiring woman, a goddess. She had white hair that went down to her waist and two pairs of white feathered wings. Dressed in a tattered red and gold dress with black boots, the goddess was crying. Creeping closer, Hazel could hear the very end of what the goddess was saying, "Are you safe, Meliodas?"

Hazel decided to make herself known. "Who is this Meliodas?"

"My everything," the goddess replied.

They had a long conversation before Hazel decided on what to do.

_Can you guess who the goddess is?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot to mention that this still takes place in Medieval-ish times._

_Enjoy!_

Meanwhile, at a random bar in Liones...

"You sure you need another drink, Meliodas? You have already had 187, all on your tab. And that's just today!" said the barkeep. "How else will I," Meliodas replied, "numb the pain?" _Where are you, Elizabeth?_

Little did Meliodas know, a certain princess was approaching the bar...

About ten minutes later, the door burst open, and a girl stepped in. But she was wearing, a tennis player's outfit! At the top of her lungs, she yelled, "Which of you drunks are Meliodas?" A reply from a blond kid, "What's it to you?" gave her an answer.

The strange girl approached Meliodas and said, "Do you know someone called Elizabeth?" A look of surprise and hope crossed Meliodas's face, then he drew his sword. "Everyone in this tavern better leave, before I kill you all!"

Imagine how fast that joint cleared out.

No sooner had the door shut that Meliodas stuck the sword's point at the girl, (Hazel's!) throat. In a tone that would make the demon king himself quiver, Meliodas asked, "WHO IN ALL THE HELLS TOLD YOU TO SAY THAT!?) In a voice quivering as bad as a tree in a hurricane, Hazel said, E-Elizabeth of th-the g-goddesses.

"Quit lying tennis player!" Meliodas replied. "WHAT!?" said Hazel. "You're expression is priceless." "It's supposed to be a freaking disguise!*Sigh* I wouldn't have done this for Elizabeth if I knew you were a hyperactive knucklehead..."

_Please comment if you got the Naruto reference in the last line!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Special thanks to Tashigi-chan and Zenolover for following my story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the seven deadly sins. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting in a 30-year-old office chair from 'Staples'._

Continuing the current conversation from chapter 2:

"I've been searching for years," Meliodas said, "They're either dead or enslaved like every other person like us. I don't know where they are, not even Elizabeth. We're not welcome anymore. Not those like us. Then again, we were never really welcome with open arms in the first place. I fought with them side-by-side 3,000 years ago. We were all reborn. I really miss them and hope every day they're not dead. Then again, maybe they are all dead. I just hope they're not suffering."

"Why are you sitting around letting worry and fear get you down? Elizabeth is in the dungeon of Liones's castle," Hazel cut in.

"Well then, I better go then. You coming or not?" said Meliodas, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Huh...oh, right! It's Hazel. But seriously, I'm coming?"

"Sure you are, tennis player!"

_Later that night,_

"So this is the place? Meliodas asked.

"Yep," Hazel replied, "but the door wasn't locked before."

"I'm surprised you had the guts to come, tennis player."

"Shut it, demon. Can't you see I ditched that piece of trash for the very reason that you're Meliodas, Dragon Sin of Perverted Wrath?"

_Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you Noah The king of kings for following my story!_

_Enjoy the holiday special! Happy MLK day!_

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas called, "Can you hear me?" "Meli...odas?" Elizabeth whispered, barely audible. Then louder, "Meliodas! Is that you?" "Elizabeth! Are you okay?" "Um...judging from my current situation, no, not really." Suddenly, there was a loud crash, as Meliodas tried to break down the door, but the force bounced back at him.

"Shit! It's a perfect cube!" Meliodas cursed, "Where's Merlin when you need her?" "Huh?" said Hazel, "Are you talking about the boar sin of gluttony?" Hazel said this as she leaned on the door, and all of a sudden, the door fell in behind her! "Wah! Ouch, that hurt!" Hazel yelled, "How the heck did the perfect cube dispel?" And that's when they realized Elizabeth had collapsed.

"Great," said Hazel, "What do we do now? She has had too much of her magic drained!" "Well I know what to do!" Meliodas said. He bent the bars of the cage just enough so he could get inside, then he released his 'true personality'.

"That face, the curves, the wings, 'this firmness'..." Meliodas muttered, "It is her!" "You can tell it's her without doing _that, _you scumbag! And how did you bend the bars like that, anyway?"

About five seconds later, Meliodas used his sword to take off Elizabeth's chains in one clean stroke. Picking her up bridal-style, he said, "Let's get out of here before we're overwhelmed by guards." "You can't even stop for thirty seconds! You're already groping her again!," Hazel scolded.

_Sometime later, in the woods_

Elizabeth woke up, "Uhhh..." Suddenly, Meliodas and Elizabeth were, um, making out. "Wow..." said Hazel, "Point second reaction to when she woke up." Once they were done, an earthquake started up, but it stopped once the thing causing the earthquake was in sight. "Hawk's Mom! Long time, no see"!

_About an hour later_

"C'mon," Meliodas persuaded, "You can do it!" Elizabeth and Hazel just sighed.

Wearing identical outfits, (pastel pink sleeveless crop-top shirts, with cuffs, attached were red flowers in place of bow-ties, and red miniskirts with yellow belts and pastel pink flats) the two girls got in identical poses and said, "Welcome to the Boar Hat Tavern!" "Yes," Meliodas muttered, "so sexy!" "Man, he's a perv," Hazel commented. "That's just Meliodas for you," Elizabeth replied.

"Miraculously," Elizabeth said, "The food and drink is still good!" Hazel, out of curiosity, took a bite. "Wow! Who is this amazing cook?!" Meliodas simply replied, "Me." "Meliodas," Elizabeth said, "How many times do I have to tell you to not take credit for Ban's cooking?" "123, 456, 890 times, but who's counting?" Meliodas replied.

"So, are you gonna look for the rest of the sins?" Hazel asked. "Yeah, I think so," Meliodas said. "I would like to," Elizabeth agreed. Nearly driven to tears, Hazel said, "Can I please go with you? I need more of the Fox sins's good cooking!"

"Sure," Elizabeth said. "Although personally, I wouldn't mind seeing Diane again."

"Well I think King would be good to have around, he's one of our heaviest hitters, after all. We would have more of a chance of not getting captured.

_I can't believe it!, _thought Hazel. _I met one of the legends. One of the seven deadly sins!_

_This chapter is longer than usual, but I felt that where I stopped is appropriate. Also, I might start mirroring some of the elements of the anime/manga because I am clean out of ideas! Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long! I have been trying to post weekly, but school has been keeping me down and I've been sick. To everyone who reads this fanfiction, I am so sorry!_

"Alright!" said Meliodas, "We need to figure out how we're going to operate boar hat." "I don't know if I can," Elizabeth replied, "I mean, with my wings and all..." "I've got it!" Hazel exclaimed, "Just put in contacts to cover up your eyes, and we can make a special cloak or something to conceal your wings!" _Hehehe I am a genius! _Hazel thought. "Well, I was thinking," Meliodas said absentmindedly, "in order to obtain more info, we could divide the waitressing job up. Hazel, you could sit people down and take orders, that's easy enough, so you could gather more info. Elizabeth, you could just get the food and refills. (considering you get orders wrong)" "I guess that's fine," said Hazel. "I don't mind it," said Elizabeth. "That's right!" Meliodas exclaimed, "I just remembered I issued a no-pervert policy!" "This is coming from THE pervert..." muttered Hazel.

_That night_

"Elizabeth, I know that you haven't done this in a while, and I constantly have to remind you, relax out there." Meliodas said encouragingly. "If you say so," replied Elizabeth, "Meliodas." _Wow, _thought Hazel _when did I start living my life as the third wheel. _

"Miss!" called a man at a table, "I'm ready to order!" "Right! Coming!" shouted Hazel. "I'll have four grilled cheese geese...make that five. Four apple-ish pies, and... some Glouchester wine..." Hazel lost concentration while being drawn to a conversation about the royal family. "Did you get all that?" Hazel snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yes. you wanted eight grilled cheese swine and pie-ish melons, right?" Elizabeth overheard this. "Pie-ish melons?" she muttered. As Hazel was taking a revised order to Meliodas, the worst cook in Britannia, she overheard another conversation...

"There is this new village that got built single-handedly by the lord of that same village's giant!" a woman was gossiping. "I heard the giant was a giant queen!" another woman said.

_Meanwhile at Liones Castle_

"Now," said King Wyatt of Liones, "have you sighted my traitorous daughter?" King Wyatt of Liones was a cruel man, who had an icy glare in his brown eyes. He was tall and pale and had golden-yellow hair. A pitch-black cape mirrored his (metaphorically) dark heart, and an imposing red and gold crown matched the colors of his outfit. "They were spotted in Vanya Village, your highness!" said a soldier. "Send a troop of knights to the area to kill Hazel," King Wyatt said. "and if the goddess is there, which is more than likely, recapture her." "Y-yes sire. We have a total of 70 men in four separate encampments in the area here, here, here, and here. Which troop do you want to send?" "I've changed my mind," Wyatt said, a small, menacing smirk on his face. "Get all the spare magic you have collected from the _creatures." _He said the last word with a hint of cruel disgust and entitlement. "Charge a spear with the spare magic." "Yes, sire." replied the soldier.

"I'm doing this myself," King Wyatt said. "If the goddess is with Hazel, she will survive while Hazel will surely die. This may even give us the goddess's whereabouts." The spear, crackling with magic in King Wyatt's hand, started to grow in power as he came to throw it. King Wyatt's anger was reacting with the magic. As the spear was thrown toward Vanya...

_Vanya_

Meliodas perked as soon as King Wyatt threw the spear. Elizabeth came up to him. "Do you sense it coming?" she asked. "Hm? Yeah, I do." "EEK!" shouted Hazel, followed by a loud smack. "You pervert!" said Hazel, with a voice that could give the Demon King chills. An extremely drunk man with a red mark, looking like he was about to shit himself, said, "Sorry miss." But, the words were very slurred. "No excuses!" said Hazel. As Hazel turned to leave she hit her face in the wall and fell over, revealing her...underwear. "I'm taking my break now," she said quickly before running out the door.

"It's getting closer," Elizabeth said in Meliodas's ear, "You better hurry." "I don't know if I can do it," Meliodas said. "But Meliodas, you've done it once before." "It's been 3,000 years since I did anything real." he said.

_Outside the Boar Hat_

Meliodas walked outside, and found Hazel sitting on the porch.

Hazel sighed, "Meliodas, I'm no good. I get entire orders wrong, and I haven't found any useful information." Meliodas wasn't even listening. "I listened in on one conversation," Hazel continued, "thinking I'd find one of the sins whereabouts, but some girls were just talking about a manor, saying it was built by the lord of the manor's giant. Apparently, she was once the giant queen, but what good is that?" "Hold on..." said Meliodas, "Did you say giant queen?" "What a laugh!" Hazel said half-heartedly, "To think I could help you guys!" "Listen, Hazel," Meliodas said, "I had a tough time when I first got my memories back in this life. I was really scared, and still scared, of losing everything." "But your not some run-of-the-mill-demon!" said Hazel, "Your Meliodas, captain of the seven deadly sins!" "And your a princess," Meliodas replied. "But I can't do anything," Hazel was near tears now. "My father had no use of me. I was just a nuisance, and opposed his ideas of increasing your guy's enslavement. The only reason he kept me around because I am his only heir.

"But you reunited me and Elizabeth," said Meliodas, if you hadn't decided to help Elizabeth and search for me, even though it put your life at risk, it's likely not one of us would be reunited in this life. Not to mention, I now have intell on the possible whereabouts on one of us. Besides, everyone in the tavern is to drunk to remember you messed up." "Thanks, Meliodas. I needed that pep-talk. I'll try my best."

Suddenly, a dark look came upon Meliodas. "Get behind me!" he shouted, "This might get messy!" A spear suddenly came into sight, heading toward them at a very high speed. But Meliodas, being Meliodas, just grabbed his sword, struck the spear, and shouted, "FULL COUNTER!"

_Liones Castle_

The spear came crashing into the throne room, exploding upon impact. Every gaurd in the throne room died, but King Wyatt survived. Crawling out of the rubble of the throne room, helped by the gaurds. "Only Seven Beings had that power." King Wyatt said, "And they all will be mine, at my beck-an-call.

_The next day, in Vanya_

"We need to go." said Meliodas. "But we don't have an leads!" Hazel said worriedly. "Are you sure about that?" said Elizabeth. "We are pretty sure we know where Diane is!" Elizabeth was starting to cry. "I-I can't wait!"

_At the newly-built Manor_

Diane perked up, the first smile on her face in years. _They're coming. _Diane thought, _Meliodas and Elizabeth for sure, perhaps, even, Harlequin. _

_Hope this chapter makes up for my silence. Take note of the obvious foreshadowing in the last line!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so, so much for the positive comment silver!_

"Hazel, you should stay here, this town might be dangerous," Elizabeth said. "Yup! Good idea! I'm not arguing with that!" Hazel replied.

When Meliodas and Elizabeth stepped outside the Boar Hat, Elizabeth asked, "So, do you really think Diane is here?" "I'm honestly not sure," said Meliodas. They decided to try the Lord's house first. Meliodas knocked on the door, where a maid answered and allowed them to come in. While having an audience with the Lord, he got straight to the point, "What do you want?"

"You're the Lord here, right?" "Yeah, what of it?" Elizabeth tried her best to hide the concern for Diane's well-being. "You own that giant queen, right?" "Yeah, I do," said the Lord, "Do you want to steal it or something? "N-NO! OF COURSE NOT!" "I sometimes let tourists see her...I'll do it for you, cutie!" "You're not getting her," Meliodas mumbled.

"Go on, take a look!" When Elizabeth peered in, her eyes met a sleeping, chained-up form. The disgust in her eyes was obvious. "Sorry, kid," said the Lord to Meliodas, "You're too short." As Elizabeth stepped back, she tripped on her cape, and it fell off. Whoops. Elizabeth took out the contacts, no use hiding now.

The Lord snapped his fingers, and both Elizabeth and Meliodas got handcuffed with magic-draining chains. The mark of a demon appeared on Meliodas. "Two for one!" the Lord chuckled, "A goddess and a demon!" "She's a beauty," one of the gaurds who were putting the chains on said, "Maybe we can have some fun!" "Listen dude," Meliodas said as he broke the chains, "Back off from my woman!"

The Lord put a knife to Elizabeth's throat. "Don't move or she gets it!" Meliodas's eyes reflected pure terror. The gaurds continued putting chains on Elizabeth so her wings were suppressed, and all Meliodas could do was stand there.

Finally, Meliodas couldn't stand it any longer, he started to draw Lostvayne. (Lostvayne happened to be in the Boar Hat, as well as Gideon.) "It's okay," Elizabeth said weakly, "I'm almost gone."

"Should I be scared of your wrath, dragon sin? Or drive the blade deeper?" The Lord said. Meliodas allowed himself to be handcuffed. Waking up in a cell, Elizabeth asked, "Why did you give up?" Putting on that shy expression people get while revealing there feelings to their crush, Meliodas said, "I...I couldn't lose you again."

"Wait, Elizabeth, what are you-" "That gave me just what I needed. The strength to protect you." Elizabeth's magic flowed out of her into the chains, overriding them. The guards ran for lives, one even called for his mother. Using the magic of the goddesses to knock down the door, Elizabeth asked to the last remaining guard, "Still want to fight?"

Meliodas grinned and broke his chains. The Lord had come down to see what the commotion was, but fell flat on his face, begging for his life. Guards came down to recapture them, but Meliodas cut them all down. The rest of the household ran, screaming something about monsters as they went into the street. "Don't you think you went a little overboard?" Elizabeth said playfully. "Nishishi! Not one bit!" "But seriously, Meliodas, shouldn't we be worried about this attention?" "Nope." Meliodas kicked down the door that Diane was in, And they saw her crying in her sleep.

Diane's eyes snapped open, snatching Elizabeth up, "What do you want?" Diane said this in a frightening tone. "Diane!" Meliodas shouted from the ground below, "Do you seriously not recognize us?" All of sudden, a look came over Diane, tears came out of her eyes, "Elizabeth it's really you! Captain you're here! Is King here too?" Diane was talking a mile a minute. "I'm sorry, Diane," Elizabeth said, It's not knowing, I understand. Not knowing, if he's okay." Meliodas cut off Diane's chains.

"Well that's a lot better. I can feel magic flowing through me again!"

SMACK!

"I could hear you upstairs, why did you take so long? I don't blame you though Elizabeth, just this slow-poke here." A tick mark was appearing on Diane's brow.

Meliodas was silent for a minute. "I honestly don't know." "That's the best you can come up with?!" Elizabeth scolded. "You haven't seen her in the flesh for 3,000 years! But, it doesn't matter now, let's just get out of here."

_Boar Hat, camped in the woods at the end of the village_

"Wait here, Diane!" A moment later, Elizabeth came back out, lugging Diane's shrinking bracelet. Diane put it on and shrunk herself. "Now come on! Let's get you some better clothes to wear!" They went into the attic to take a look. At that moment, Hazel came up. "Hey, Elizabeth-" "Who are you?" Diane shouted. "Hey! Relax!" Hazel said back. "She's a friend, Diane!"

"Oh, sorry about the outburst." Diane said, a little contrite. She held out her hand. "Let's be friends!" They shook on it.

Diane put on the bar tavern uniform. "You look great, Diane!" "Yeah, but it's not my style." Diane continued to dig around, finally finding an outfit she could put together. First, she attached a leather sheath to Gideon, so she could put it on her back, no matter what size she was. Then, she put on her outfit. Pink hairbands kept her pigtails in place. A black ribbon choker on her neck, and black ribbon wristbands to each wrist. She had on a pink T-shirt with form-fitting sleeves and a ruffled hem, and there were black shorts that came down to the mid-thigh. To top it of, there were pink lace-up boots with black laces that came up to her mid-calf. Diane _did _learn a thing or two about fashion from Harlequin.

After Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hazel explained the current situation and asked whether or not Diane would join their cause, Diane replied,"Did you have to ask?" "I guess not," Meliodas said. "But we need to pay careful attention for any information on king!" Diane nearly shouted this last part, as emphasis. "Wow," said Hazel. "She can be scary."

_About an hour later_

Guards surrounded the Boar Hat. "Come out now, Princess Hazel! Surrender the goddess, giant, and demon!" Meliodas walked out. "What's the problem here, guys? Out of nowhere, about 3 meters of magic-sucking chains wrapped around Meliodas. Even that was too much for the Dragon Sins of Wrath. Diane and Elizabeth ran out, but both got too much magic-sucking chain wrapped around them to handle. Hazel was forced to come out then, and the rest of the chains were used to constrain her, but since she had no magic, it would just call a painful death.

"You're in a pinch. Long time, no see! Need some help?" "King?" Diane asked. "No," said Meliodas, "That's-"

_If you can guess who the character who came to the rescue is, I will give you a shout-out and name an oc based on your username! Your clues are:_

_1.) It's a fairy_

_2.) It's not King_

_Good Luck!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yes, I am still alive! sorry the update was a little late, I had it written, but I never got around to uploading it. But since my school is on a two hour delay today, I found the perfect excuse! Congratulations Silver! You guessed who it was correctly! I have named the oc Silva. She will show up in a later chapter. If you don't like this name, comment and let me know. I will happily change it to whatever you would rather it be. And as always, thank you for the positive comments! They always make my day!_

"It's been a long time," said this mysterious figure. "That's-," Elizabeth was cut off by Meliodas. "Yeah, it's Gloxinia." "Gloxinia! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth shouted. "What else," he replied, "Than looking for old friends?"

"But for now," his tone turned sinister. "I have to deal with the present matter." "Get me some chain!" the leader of the troop of humans said. "Uh, we're out," said a soldier. "You should've been more prepared!" "You're the one who said 'we needed this much, and not a bit more!' The arguing of the two humans was broken up by another. "Relax, guys. It's just some fairy and a spear!"

Gloxinia snapped at that, "Don't underestimate me." "Whatever," said the stupid human. If only she knew what she was getting herself into. Gloxinia gave her a look that would make Ban the Undead cry for mercy. "Listen well," he said, "you hurt those dear to me, so you will pay. But, one of you will walk away alive, to say 'fear the first fairy king.'" Remember that stupid human at the beginning of this paragraph? "Please! Spare me!" She was now begging for her life.

"Then be a coward!" Gloxinia shouted, as he controlled a vine and and sent that person flying into town. (If you sympathize with these humans, which I doubt most of you do, she was fine and landed safely in a pile of straw.) Gloxinia then had spirit spear Basquias lined up against one of the human's throat. "You humans have come a long way," Gloxinia said, "A few hundred more years, and your cruelty will be on par with the demon king's." Gloxinia then killed all the present humans (except Hazel) in less than minute.

"Now that the present matter is out of the way..." Gloxinia flew over to Meliodas. "Last I saw you in a physical body, you didn't look that good. Glad your fine now as far as that goes."

Meliodas couldn't quite place it, but there was something different about Gloxinia, but he couldn't quite place it. Gloxinia did seem more _reposed, _but that wasn't it. Gloxinia had the same gold eyes, and the same scarlet hair. His wings were pretty much the same, he was even wearing the same pants and shoes, but, "Hey, Glox, I've never seen you wear a shirt before!" Indeed Gloxinia was. It was a forest green button up shirt, with gold buttons. The sleeves were a tri-quarter length. "So? Harlequin sure had some style after getting his full wings, and it rubbed off on me after seeing it in the necropolis." Gloxinia almost said these words with a sharp undertone to it. "Geez, no need to get touchy!" Gloxinia just sighed at Meliodas's incompetence, and cut off everyone's chains using Baquias.

"You know," said Meliodas, you didn't have to go through all that trouble to help us." "Oh please," Gloxinia scoffed, "you could barely stand!" "Uhhh... in my opinion, I could stand just fine." "Wanna bet?" "Sure thing!" "Will you two quit messing around?" Diane scolded. "You guys are being immature," Elizabeth added.

_A few hours later in the Boar Hat_

"So wheat are you doing here, Gloxinia?" Meliodas said. Gloxinia was quiet for a few minutes. He floated up in the air and hugged his knees into his chest. "After the last fairy king, Harlequin, died 2,000 years ago, shortly after Diane due to a broken heart, humans destroyed the sacred tree so another fairy king couldn't be born. They destroyed all but a small part of the fairy king's forest and enclosed that small part, so when new fairies are born, they're born captives. All the fairies of Britannia were kidnapped, and sent to a village on the outskirts of the small part of the fairy king's forest left. The magic isn't drained out of fairies right away, either. Once you fully grow your wings, they take you away, and cut off your wings once you die from lack of magic. I escaped that horrid place, and I assure you, when I left, Elaine and Harlequin were reborn, and they are suffering," Gloxinia started crying, "I can't handle it anymore!"

Meliodas put a hand on Gloxinia' shoulder. "You know we'll get 'em outta there, Glox, you don't have to worry.

_A few days later_

"Gloxinia, where are you going?" Hazel asked as Gloxinia was leaving the Boar Hat. "To look for Drole. The only reason I came here was about a rumor concerning a giant king, but they were really talking about Diane. Don't worry about me, and tell Diane that I spoke to Harlequin before I escaped. He said if I saw her, to tell her he sends his love. We'll meet again, though, don't worry about that," and with that, Gloxinia was gone.

_The city of Fairies, an institution where the magic and wings of fairies are harvested :(_

"What are you doing to my sister?!" "You'll join her soon enough, fairy."

"Harlequin"

_Interesting things to ponder in this chapter..._


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry I have updated in metaphorically forever, but I fell down a wormhole of depression due to the last book of the Seven Deadly Sins coming out in May. I apologize to everyone I dropped a spoiler for. _

_By the way Silver, your comment on last chapter is very strong. You're pretty protective of the fairies! (my favorite race) Your foreshadowing is also pretty accurate._

_As always, thank you for the lovely comments! They always make my day!_

_Outside of Dalmaly_

"Why did we stop here Captain?" Diane whined, obviously annoyed at the delay. "Look Diane," Meliodas reasoned, "I want to save King and Elaine as much as you do, but we have to stock up on supplies!"

"I wouldn't go into town if I were you," Hazel warned, "For one thing, that town is over 3,000 years old, and they say this is the year a murdering criminal will be resurrected, and the guy won't be able to be stopped, or even die!" "Is that all?" Meliodas asked, "I mean, it doesn't sound that bad to me." "You know," Elizabeth said thoughtfully, "that almost sounds familiar." Annoyingly familiar!" Diane said, "but I can't quite place it."

"Personally," Elizabeth said, "that omen doesn't sit well with me, because that criminal may be an opponent, and it may be one we can't defeat!" Meliodas walked over to Elizabeth. "Don't worry, we've faced worse before," he reassured. "What have you guys faced that's worse than an unstoppable murderer?" Hazel asked Diane. "Um, it's a pretty long story. I'll tell you later."

Diane and Meliodas left to get supplies, while Elizabeth and Hazel stayed behind to get the bar ready for that night. "Meliodas, Diane, me, and Hawk, who you don't know, stopped in Dalmaly a long time ago. This is pretty nostalgic," Elizabeth said to Hazel.

_Dalmaly prison, in the ward where people with the death sentence are held_

Ban was waking up from a restless nap. He had that weird dream again of a blonde headed fairy. _Man, what a drag. Don't they realize that I could escape whenever I wanted to? The only reason I stay in this cell is because there is no reason for me to live any longer. _

Ban then heard a gaurd running up to the door, speaking nonsense to the guard outside his door. "Why are you running so fast?" the guard that was currently stationed said. The other guard was panting, then caught his breath. "The legendary Seven Deadly Sins! I just heard this crazy rumor! They were reincarnated!" "Oh. My. Goddesses. What if they come here? What if we die?" the stationed guard was about to pop a vein at this rate. "Relax, dude! Don't have a heart attack! We have enough chain to handle them, plus the four best magic-gatherers in the kingdom live in Dalmaly!"

Ban lost interest in the rest of the conversation. Instead, his mind began to wander, putting two and two together. _I heard the legend of the Seven Deadly Sins when I was a kid. There was a guy named Ban in that group, like my name. He also had a fox-shaped tattoo in the same place where my fox-shaped birthmark is, and I was born with a scar that looks like his. In fact, at this age, I could practically be his twin. After hearing the stupid guards' conversation, could I be THE Ban, the Fox's sin of Greed? Could that explain that fairy I always dream about? What am I thinking? I'm going crazy._

_Ban hasn't been awakened! It really breaks my heart that he doesn't remember his beloved Elaine or his brother-in-law he relished in teasing, or his best friend! As always, leave a comment. I am happy to answer questions!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you Dragon7597 and Christine Ryan for following and favoriting my story! Also, thank you Christine Ryan for the lovely comment!_

This chapter is a little different. I am answering questions I found in the comments (Don't worry Silver! There can never be to many questions!)

_Is Ban immortal?_

Yes, I decided he would regain his immortality when he was reincarnated, for the simple reason of Diane using him as a punching bag. The "spirit" of The Fountain of Youth went into reincarnated Ban because it was used to his presence. I know this isn't right, but I like Diane using Ban as a punching bag! (funny side note: I finished reviewing Ponce de Leon in school, and when I got to the Fountain of Youth part, my friend (another fan of the Seven Deadly Sins) and I started cracking up! The teacher wasn't happy...)

_What are the humans doing to Elaine? _

Once fairies' wings are fully grown in, (Elaine beat her brother to maturity in this life too!) fairies are taken away to have all their magic drained out of them, going so far it drains their life force, because fairies can't really be used as laborers like giants. It's the sad truth. Elaine's wings have fully grown in, so they are taking her away to essentially drain her life force. (Please don't cry at this fact anyone!)

_Do Harlequin and Elaine have their wings?_

I technically answered for Elaine in the last answer, but for Harlequin, he still has his cute little baby wings! In my opinion, he always looked the cutest with tiny wings!

_Is Harlequin or Gloxinia the current Fairy King. or is there no Fairy King?_

Even though the Sacred Tree was destroyed, both Gloxinia and Harlequin were reborn with Fairy King-like powers. Harlequin is currently assuming the title as Fairy King.

_Does Harlequin have Chastiefol, or have the humans found a way to block Harlequin's connection to his Spirit Spear?_

Currently, Harlequin can technically use his Spirit Spear, but since he was (and is) a Fairy King, he is under too much surveillance to actually use it. Thus, he can and can't use Chastiefol.

_Will the Second Fairy King Dahlia show up, or is he already dead?_

At first, I thought about integrating Dahlia later in the story, but since he hasn't actually made an appearance canon-wise, I really won't have any known backstory to go off of, so I probably won't use my amazing powers as an author to preform fanon-necromancy.

_Can humans enter the Fairy Realm?_

No, because the gateway to the Fairy Realm is through The Sacred Tree, which was destroyed roughly 2,000 years ago. No fairies were able to take refuge in the Fairy Realm at all, anyway, because the humans were able to get into the Fairy Realm originally, and ravaged the Fairy Realm before the burning of The Sacred Tree.

Those are all the questions for now, but I am happy to answer more! For those who have read The Seven Deadly Sins manga, you know Nakaba Suzuki, (creator of Seven Deadly Sins) has a Q&A corner, so I thought I would have one, too!

As always, thank you for the wonderful comments!


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it's been a while! Naruto sucked me in for a while, and influenced this chapter. Anyway, on with the story, and read until the end for a surprise appearance!(Please don't skip ahead to the end!)_

_The Town of Dalmally_

Diane and Meliodas got to the market place in one piece, which was a nice change from how society was treating them lately. Meliodas was stopping at every stand, trying everything, while Diane was dragging behind, mumbling about getting back on the road.

What they didn't notice, though, was a red fox with four tails. It wasn't Ban if that's what you're thinking, but a familiar of someone you might not want to run into. "I found them," a female voice said, "I'll try to take one out now." There were four people in a dark room, they were the best magic gatherers in the kingdom, and the only ninjas in Britannia. "Oh, so you're going now, Fumiko?" one of them asked. Now known as Fumiko, she replied, "If we have learned anything, the element of surprise is the best advantage!"

Diane and Meliodas walked by Dalmally prison, and there was a little window toward the ground that a familiar face was looking out of. Ban the unawakened Fox Sin of Greed heard Diane's mumbled complaining, but didn't think much of it. The door to his cell opened, calling him to his execution. _Might as well get this over with,_ he thought. Ban walked to the gallows, which conveniently happened to be in the awakened sins' line of sight. Diane turned as a man was reading the charges. "Hey, is that Ban?" she asked. "I think it is," Meliodas replied. "Personally, I would like to see this play out rather than help him." Diane said. "Nishishi! We're in agreeance!" Meliodas agreed.

_Why do I have a sense of deja vu when looking at those two guys in the audience? _Ban asked himself. _Well, guess I'll never find out._ The floor gave, but instead of dying, Ban just sat there feeling his neck realign. _Well, now I can't die. Just great. I'll be eternally stuck on the gallows because no one in their right mind will help me out. Back to square one on human relationships. _There were only two people left, Meliodas and Diane, just standing there, continuing to sweat drop, not yet processing the fact Ban regained immortality. Eventually, Meliodas couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ban!" "How do you know my name?" Then a great impact, as Ban was sent flying into a building. "What is your deal kid?! Do I look that much like a punching bag?" Meliodas was utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

_An hour later_

"Back up. You expect me to believe I'm Ban, The Fox Sin of Greed, of The Seven Deadly Sins? That I married The Saint of the Fairy King's Forest, regained immortality in this life, and helped beat the shit out of the former Demon King?" _Even though it seems so unbelievable, I feel like it actually happened._ "Even if you can't handle the truth, it's still true, whether you like it or not," Meliodas said rather frankly. Ban was quiet for a minute then changed the subject. "Who are you guys anyway?" Meliodas and Diane showed off their tattoos. "Meliodas, Dragon Sin of Wrath!" "And Diane, Serpent Sin of Envy!"

"Thanks for the complete waste of time!" Ban called behind his shoulder. "You're gonna have to give me more proof than that. See ya around." "You seriously don't remember anything?" Meliodas called. Ban turned around, detecting hurt in Meliodas's eyes. "Listen kid, the only thing I can't place is a fairy I dream about. End of story." "Have a nice life buddy," Meliodas said, finally giving up, "Elaine will be heartbroken." Diane didn't want to see her Captain like that, so she tried to patch things up as quickly as possible. "You said you dreamed about a fairy right?" Diane grabbed a stick and drew a picture in the dirt. "Did she look like this?"

"Yeah, so?" Ban asked. "Captain," Diane begged, "Can I please use Gideon to whack the idiot?" "As much as I would like you to knock some sense into him, no," Meliodas sighed, "There's nothing much left we can do, so let' just head back to the bar." "Okay Captain," Diane said.

Diane suddenly stopped. "Did anyone else see that?" "See what?" Meliodas asked. "A fox." "Are you talking about me?" Ban asked, "Because I already told you, I'm not a Sin." "No, I' talking about the actual animal." Just then, something whizzed by Diane's pigtails. A set of three Kunai throwing knives, followed by three Shuriken throwing stars. A barrage of barbs came next, and one landed in Meliodas's arm. _What are these? _he thought. Meliodas started feeling very weak._ I have to get it out! This barb is poisoned!_ Endless barrages of knives, stars, and barbs rained down as the trio ran for shelter. Meliodas was actually being carried by Diane at this point, for he was now panting heavily, almost unconscious.

Diane used her shrinking bracelet to grow, and created a shield of rock. "Hold on Captain!" she shouted. A few minutes later, the shield of rock gave, and chains were now flying. First, Meliodas was pinned, then Diane. Ban's instincts took over. He used a power he didn't know he had. _"Give"_ Ban was on autopilot, breaking the chains on the other sins, and healing Meliodas.

"I can take it from here. I figured out where the threat is!" Diane shouted. "I guess I'll stop for now. Good job Kaede." The Fox, whose name is Kaede, jumped on Fumiko's shoulder, and then they were gone.

"I'd watch out if I were you," Ban said, "Judging by the weapons, one of the Kami attacked you." "Are you talking about Nature spirits?" Meliodas asked. "No, it's just what they call themselves. They're from The Land of The Setting Sun. They will hunt you down, and since they now know I have powers, they'll be after me, too."

_Thanks for reading!_

_Hazel: Get out of here!_

_But I'm the author you can't do this to me!_

_Hazel: Now that she is out of the way, I am here because I'm not in this chapter!_

_Meliodas: You do realize you cant do this, right? You're an oc. The author could wipe you off the face of this website forever!_

_Hazel: Why are you here? I'm supposed to be the center of attention right now!_

_Meliodas: I'm the main character!_

_Diane: If you guys are going to fight, then you can go!_

_Elizabeth: Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry this update is a little late. Thank you once again for the wonderful comments. Also, thank you FoxShadeZ for favoriting my story! I also recommend anyone who reads this fanfic to read FoxShadeZ's fanfic titled 'Faces New and Old'. It's really good! Anyway, on with the story!_

_Back in Dalmally_

"Ban, I'm leaving Meliodas to you," Diane said. "I don't even know you guys, why is it my responsibility?" Ban replied. "You idiot!" Diane exclaimed, "I'm going to scout for danger and The Captain is still weak! No one in their right mind would leave a comrade to defend for themselves!" "I'm still not going to be a babysitter to that kid."

In the next two seconds, Ban was stuck between to fists made of rock. "I am fed up with your attitude!" Diane scolded, promptly using the attack 'Double Hammer' as soon as she said those words, for emphasis. "I'm leaving The Captain to you!" Then she was off, looking for danger.

"Man, I don't know how people put up with her," Ban stated to himself. He then started half-heartedly dragging Meliodas to the side of a building and constructed a lean-to, as it had started to rain. He then gave a burst of his power, 'Give'.

_On the rooftops above_

"Why are they so damn hard to find?" a girl absentmindedly said. She didn't even seem to care about the rain, and as the wind picked up, her teal colored hair done in the 'Sailor Moon Hairstyle' (if you don't know what that looks like, look it up) was whipping around her face quite fiercely. *sigh* _It's not fair that I have to look for half-dead demon and Mr. Criminal wanna-be. Fumiko, Ruqa and Haia get all the fun! _About fifteen minutes later, this strange girl found Meliodas and Ban in their shelter. _They're asleep! Man, it would be so much easier to just kill them now! I have to wait for a stupid signal! _Later on, a crow met it's end when she aimed a kunai knife at it for target practice.

_Checking in with Hazel and Elizabeth_

The girls were starting to get very worried, especially Elizabeth. At first, they didn't really give it much thought, seeing as Meliodas and DIane could take care of themselves, but eventually, they couldn't stand it any longer. Elizabeth put on her cloak, then she and Hazel ran out the door.

When they got to Dalmally, it was like walking into a ghost town. "Where is everybody?" Hazel asked. "Why are you asking me? we both know the same amount!" Elizabeth replied. "We're getting nowhere," Hazel sighed. All of a sudden, an overly cheerful voice exclaimed, "Finally found you!" It had the same emphasis of a psychopath greeting their victim. Shuriken then flew in between Elizabeth and Hazel, seperating them by three feet when they jumped out of the way. The Shuriken were buried dangerously in the building behind them.

"Show yourself!" Elizabeth demanded. "Oh my!" the mysterious voice replied, "No need to be angry!" A girl, no older than fifteen by the looks of it, with wavy light purple hair down to her mid-back was standing on the roof of the house in front of them. "I go by Haia." She then threw a kunai which whipped through the air and cut Elizabeth's cloak of of her, but the only damage done was removing the clasps. "Take out your contacts," Haia demanded, "I don't want to make you blind." "What do you want, anyway?" Hazel exclaimed. "To take Elizabeth back to the castle, and to kill you, of course!" Haia stated gleefully. "I won't let you do that!" Elizabeth replied. "Don't act so surprised," Haia deadpanned, "I mean, it's just orders from Princess Hazel's father, King Wyatt."

A poisoned barb went into Hazel's exposed forearm. "Wow," Hazel said mockingly, "You really think this will stop me?"

_Flashback to when Hazel was about eight years in age_

The Queen of Liones, came into the throne room. "King Wyatt, I have something to ask you." "I'm busy, make it quick," The King snapped. "Yes sir," she replied, "Why do we treat those different from us with cruelty and hostility?" "What are you implying?" King Wyatt said, a little suspicious. "Don't those with magic think and feel like us? They're not savage beasts!" The Queen of Liones exclaimed. "I'm losing my patience," The King said, "They aren't human, it's not worth it to give them compassion and sympathy, understood?" "But sir-" "You may be Queen of Liones, but I am The King! Don't make me angry! We've been through this enough times! I will give them neither freedom, nor rights!" "Wyatt, I still can't understand how you sleep at night, don't you feel guilty keeping two entire races in slavery?"

"You have pushed me enough! No means no! I don't care if entire races live like birds in a cage, so why should I care if you live like that as well? You, The Queen of Liones, will be branded as a traitor, and will live out the rest of your life in the dungeons, branded as a traitor! No visitors, and no daylight!" Wyatt then sent a guard to fetch Hazel. "Due to my merciful nature, I will let you say goodbye to our daughter." A young hazel then walked in, utterly confused as to what was going on. "Listen Hazel," the Queen knelt next to Hazel, tears welling up in the queen's eyes. "I have a very important lesson to give you. Never stop fighting for what you believe in.

_Present day_

Those words came back to Hazel. _I see, so that's what you were trying to tell me all those years ago. _"Elizabeth, I think the barb is poisoned, can you try to get the poison out?" "Oh! Of course!" Elizabeth said. Once Elizabeth was done, Hazel stepped forward to confront Haia. "Listen here, I don't know you that well, but just know this," Hazel paused for emphasis, "No matter what... I'll never stop fighting!

_This chapter is longer than usual, but as always, thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to leave comments or ask questions! I don't judge and am happy to answer any question!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy April Fools Day, a day where smart people (everyone in the world) play pranks on people dumber than them (me). I am completely out of ideas for the time being, so I am going to stretch the current events as much as possible! Procrastination! In truth though, I honestly don't know where this story is going anymore... Anyway, thank you for the wonderful reviews as always!_

_Continuing where we left off..._

"No matter what," Hazel said, "I'll never stop fighting for what I believe in!" _Even though you died two years ago, mother, your beliefs will live on. _"My my," Haia replied, "What a naughty princess. Aren't you supposed to let others fight your battles for you?" "Hazel," Elizabeth tried to reason, "No matter how much I hate to say this, she actually has a point. With no magic or weaponry experience, you won't win." "Well, I'm getting bored," Haia deadpanned, "So it's time to die."

Hazel looked at Haia with such hatred in her eyes, it probably could kill a more sheltered person. _That look..._ Haia looked for an opening to escape. _I need to rethink my strategy. _

"We need to keep moving," Elizabeth said, breaking the silence. Hazel gave no response. "Huh? Oh, right! Sorry, I spaced out," she replied hastily after snapping back to reality, "So, do you have any idea on where we should look for them?" Elizabeth thought for a moment, "I can't think of anywhere specific. They could technically be anywhere," she finally stated. "Well then," Hazel spoke with new determination, "We'll have to look everywhere. We need to watch our backs, though. There may be more people like Haia, and I guarantee she'll be back."

_About an hour later_

Elizabeth had completely given up. "This is going to take forever..." Hazel decided to try and take the goddess's mind off of that metaphorical statement. "Elizabeth, try to stay vigilant. There is a chance at least one of our comrades is injured in someway or another." "A-Are you sure?" "Maybe... they're even dying right now." "E-EH? Don't scare me like that!" "Okay, okay!"

_Back with Haia_

_Now what should my approach be? Ambush? Hit-and-run? I'll have to decide carefully considering who I'm up against. Hm... _"You seriously aren't hard to find, just sitting in the open like that." That snapped Haia out of her thoughts on strategy. "We're one to talk, Hazel." "Oh, shut up!" _Oh shoot! _Haia internally panicked. _They found me! I need to put on an act! _"Sorry I can't stay..." _This'll be the perfect strategy! _

Some shuriken whipped past Elizabeth and were headed toward Hazel. Noticing this, Elizabeth pulled Hazel out of the way, promptly calling her an idiot after the threat was gone.

_I really need a diversion! _Haia thought. Conveniently, there was a child trapped under debris. Probably one of the only villagers left after Diane's attacks from earlier. Haia calmly walked up to the boy and lifted the debris, allowing the child to crawl out. "Thank you so much," the kid said. He was about 10 years old by the looks of it. "Get away from her!" Hazel shouted, but it was too late. The boy got impaled with a kunai.

"Thanks for being my diversion," Haia uttered, then disappeared. The boy lay bleeding out in the street. Elizabeth flew toward him. "Hang in there!" she shouted, and started to heal the boy. "Elizabeth!" Hazel shouted, "Haia is waiting for us to let our guard down! We need to go!" "I can't just leave this little boy here to die!" This is when Haia appeared behind Hazel. "Goodbye, Princess!" "Hazel!" Elizabeth screamed.

The blood came. "Geez, look what you did!" Hazel was glaring, and trying to keep her wound closed. "H-How are you not in pain?" Haia was shocked. "Listen Haia, this is nothing compared to mental pain, I can get through this." Haia once again disappeared. Hazel walked over to Elizabeth. "Will the kid be fine?" "Yeah." "Can you please help me out?" In a minute, Hazel was fine. They set the kid out of harm's way. He was still unconscious.

Another barrage of weapons came. This time, chains. Dodging them well enough, Hazel and Elizabeth fled for cover. _I may be a coward, but my carefulness will pay off soon. _Haia thought. Inside a decaying warehouse is where Elizabeth and Hazel hid. "Look Elizabeth! This room has no windows, just a door. We could lay a trap." Hazel suggested. They found some rope and put down a net. The two girls then made a racket. When Haia cautiously stepped in, the goddess and princess pretended they didn't notice her.

"I'm right behind you, it's time to finally end this," Haia said in a sadistic tone. Hazel turned around. "Correction: You are above us!" Needless to say, the planned worked, well, for less than a minute. Haia cut herself out, (How many weapons are on her, anyway?) "I'm not done yet!" Hazel yelled, frustrated that this person was so persistent. Even though Hazel isn't strong, that kick to Haia's gut just looked painful.

_Thanks for reading my piece of boring trash! I'm in self-isolation due to Covid-19, and my brain has a migraine, so no inspiration at all! Yay! Enough self pity. Have a good rest of your day! (Or night!) Try not to get sick!_


	13. Chapter 13

_I am so, so, so, so, sorry I haven't updated! I promise you I'm not dead! Some stuff came up and I didn't have time to write. It really put some stress on me even before the last chapter I updated, and I think something showed a little in my intro and closing. I also think I might be updating every-other week or so from now on. Thank you to Taeh for favoriting and Silver Iron-Script for following! Also, I didn't realize I last updated on King's birthday and Silver Iron-Script pointed it out in the comments. It's kind of a weird coincidence._

Hazel's punch hit just right, because Haia coughed up blood. "So, you must have been paid quite well." Hazel said. "You're quite persistent. I'm guessing my father paid you, right?" _Hazel has the courage to fight if she puts her mind to it, she just hasn't had practice. _While Elizabeth was lost in these thoughts, Haia slipped away again.

"Hazel!" Elizabeth said, "What you showed just now was amazing! A little training and you could hold your own." "Well, I may not have a lot of experience, but I will keep fighting to liberate everybody! Even if I die in the process," Hazel replied, "I'm going to try my best!"

"You know, Meliodas and I made a promise kind of like that," Elizabeth said a little wistfully, "6,000 years ago." "Wow, just how old are you?" Hazel asked. "Oh Hazel, you should know a girl never reveals her age!" There then came a vibration in the ground. Hazel realized what, or rather who, it was. "Diane! Down here! Don't crush us!"

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?!" the giantess asked. "We were worried!" was Hazel's reply, "You guys were taking so long-" "WHERE'S MELIODAS?!" Elizabeth cut in. "The captain, well, he's down for the count..." Diane said. "WHAT?!" Elizabeth was going insane. "Calm down!" Diane tried to reason with Elizabeth. "Ban is with him! I don't know if Ban can get the Captain on his feet though. These things take time..."

Elizabeth had fainted. Hazel caught her just in time. "Elizabeth!" Hazel didn't know what to do, "I don't know for sure, but I think you gave her just a little to much to process. What do you think?" the ex-princess asked Diane. "By the way, is the reason Meliodas is down because you were attacked?" "...yeah." was Diane's answer.

_A little ways away_

"I give up." Haia said, walking up to two figures. "I tried and tried, but I couldn't find an opening. I see you guys are prepared though."

_This chapter is short, but I'm trying to get back into writing. I promise another chapter will be up within two weeks. Thanks for reading! _


	14. Chapter 14

_I realized Hawk momma doesn't really exist and the Boar hat got destroyed, but please try to overlook that fact. Thank you! (sorry for the spoilers)_

_Thank you also to HellorHeavens for following and favoriting and Plexor Pink for following._

_I also noticed Silver asked in the comments if Elaine and King are still alright. All I'm saying is that they're not dead._

_After Elizabeth fainted_

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?" Diane asked. "Look! She's waking up!" Hazel said. "Elizabeth, can you hear me? Diane asked. "Y-yeah." Elizabeth said. Then, she immediately perked up. "What you said earlier Diane, that was great news for the most part," Elizabeth said. "All we have to do is heal Meliodas, grab Ban, and-"

"It's not that simple…" Diane cut in. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, "Did something happen you're not telling us?"

"We were attacked anonymously." Diane explained. "It wouldn't have been a problem, but we were also dealing with…" "Dealing with what?" Hazel asked. "Ban doesn't…" Diane paused for a second. "...remember a single thing." "What?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "How can that be?" Hazel asked, "You, Meliodas, and Elizabeth remember. This isn't good."

"We don't have time to deal with him though." Diane said. "I'm more worried about the Captain if we don't get back to him in time-"

Suddenly, a blur whizzed by Diane's cheek. All that the blur left was a bleeding scratch. The blur turned out to be a girl with messy brown hair in a low ponytail. She wore a blue and yellow top and white pants. She was holding a Katana. "I am Ruqa," the girl said. "Second-oldest descendant of Nanashi, and the one who wields his blade. I am one of the four Kami sisters. My sisters and I are tired of this game. It's time for your downfall!"

"That can't be true!" Diane said, "Nanashi's descendants would never act like this! He was our comrade!" "Oh, so you knew him?" Ruqa said. "Things just got interesting!"

"Hazel, Elizabeth, I'll catch up!" Diane shouted, and readyed Gideon. "Got it!" Elizabeth said, and grabbed Hazel before flying away. "Ha ha ha!" Ruqa laughed. "Do you not want the humiliation of losing to me all at the same time?"

Diane made one swift move, and the battle began. Hammer and sword were put to the test. Which would win, size or speed? Diane eventually started gaining ground, and backed Ruqa up against a cliff that conveniently happened to be there. One good swing with Gideon, and when the smoke cleared, Ruqa was still standing, with a sadistic smile on her face.

_With Elizabeth and Hazel_

Elizabeth was flying fast, frantically searching for Meliodas and Ban's location. Unfortunately for Hazel, Elizabeth was flying low. "Could you fly a little higher?" Hazel asked, after going through a third tree.

About five minutes later, Hazel started screaming, "Put me down! Something has my leg!" Elizabeth, panicked, and quickly flew down. Hazel was standing on one leg, trying to shake a red fox off of the other. "Get off!" she told the fox, but it continued to hold on. "It's just a fox," Elizabeth said, and yanked it off of Hazel's leg. Hazel hid behind Elizabeth. "That is not a fox! Four tails, human-like eyes, are you blind, Elizabeth?" Hazel asked.

The fox scampered off to jump on the shoulder of someone about five feet away. This person had eyes filled with pure evil. She wore her green colored hair in two long braids, which did not go well at all with her red armour.

"Nice job, Kaede." The girl told her fox. Then, she turned to Elizabeth and Hazel. "I'm Fumiko. Oldest living descendant of Nanashi, and your downfall. Kaede here led me to you. I use her to track down pesky targets like you." "Great, another one." Hazel said. Her anger started to rise. She was fed up with these Kami sisters. FED UP! All Hazel could see was red.

She picked up a rock and it landed in between Fumiko's eyes. Hazel threw another. Fumiko dodged this one, but she caught the next one Hazel threw. Fumiko threw it back at Hazel with twice the force, but it was caught by Elizabeth. "Both of you, stop." Elizabeth said. "This is pointless." Fumiko glared daggers at Elizabeth while the goddess raised her left arm. _Ark._

_With Ban, Meliodas, and their 'stalker'_

The youngest Kami sister, Kagome, was still watching Ban and Meliodas. _I don't care anymore._ she thought. _As the youngest of the Kami sisters, I'm moving in. _Ban was still snoring, and Meliodas was going in and out of consciousness. Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she got her Kunai ready.

Ban's eyes snapped open. He sensed a sinister presence. "I'll be right back, Meliodas, or whatever your name is." he said, and snuck behind to get Kagome. "Heh heh" Kagome laughed quietly, and took aim to throw. "What are you doing?" Ban asked behind her. This startled the girl, and caused her to miss by about a meter.

"I'm supposed to kill that demon," Kagome said. She didn't even realize she was speaking to Ban, for she didn't bother to look. "I'm also supposed to kill whoever gets in my way. Care to watch?" "I'm in," said Ban, "but first…" In one swift motion, the second kunai was broken in half by the latter. "I can't let you kill that guy." the fox sin said, "I need answers. Besides, you can't possibly go through me anyway, so, lights out for you lady." Ban went back to Meliodas, and settled back down to take another nap. "That should take care of her." he muttered before falling back asleep.

"Foolish man." Kagome said, "I don't back down that easily."

_Thanks for reading and have a great rest of your day! (or night) _

_I realise that there may potentially be Inuyasha fans reading this, but I assure you this is not a crossover. I am just using the names because I like how unique they are._

_If you don't remember who Nanashi is, he's that dude with the sword during the fighting festival Gloxinia and Drole hosted before they left the ten commandments. Nanashi also helped Arthur fight demons. (sorry about the spoilers)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Phew, well, here's the next chapter! It's the longest one yet! My sister has forced me to let her "beta read" each chapter from now on because she's bored out of her mind with no school. Because of this, expect (very slightly because I'm too stubborn to change a lot in each draft) improvements. _

_By the way Silver, you'll see your prediction in the comments just might be right. As far as reincarnated human allies go, you'll have to wait and see, but not in this chapter!_

_With Ban_

Ban never really "slept." Sure, there was a state of rest, but He had always been a light sleeper. (when he wasn't drunk) There would still be dreams, just the same one.

_It always started with climbing a huge tree. There was always some song about adding "10 years to your life" echoing in his head. The song would continue until he got to the top. The fox sin would swing his bag up first, then hoist himself up. A "kid" was always at the top. She'd snap her head toward him. The first thing Ban always noticed were her eyes. Then with the slightest movement of her arm, he would get blown off the tree. Climbing up that tree then falling back off, this sequence would repeat for a while, until, he got his hands on a cup of pink liquid. Why did he want it so bad? Ban could never remember, but that's when the plants would restrain him. For some reason, sound never projected in his dream, but the eyes of the girl would be full of pleading, longing, loneliness, and a mix of other emotions. He felt for the girl, and always gave up. That's when the dream would cut off. That's where it always cut off. When he gave up._

"You really thought," Kagome sneered, "that I would give up?" Ban was already awake, getting tired of this girl, and just wanting to end this drawn-out thing. "You're going to die here no matter what," Kagome said with finality. _Blah, blah, blah, _Ban thought, _all she does is talk. _"Well then," he said as his mouth curved upward, revealing fang-like canines, "Let's get this over with!" While fighting, Kagome decided to strike up a casual conversation. "Why not give up?" she asked, "You have no purpose, your fate is to die. A goddess, giant, and princess are likely dead by now. I'm going to add a human and demon to that list in less than ten minutes!" Countering another blow, Ban replied with, "You wish!" That's when he noticed she was on the verge of tears. "You have no idea!" she yelled, "You don't know what it's like to go against what you think is right!"

_With Diane_

"You're tougher than I thought for a human." Diane said as she blocked another strike from Ruqa. This caused quite a few sparks to fly. "Well," Ruqa replied, "It helps that this sword has been exposed to magic since near-ancient times. It gives me power and protection other humans just don't have!" Ruqa swung her blade twice, Diane blocked one strike and parried the other. She then swung Gideon like a golf club, sending Ruqa flying a few hundred meters, into a building. "It's time to wrap things up!" Diane shouted. "Hmm..." Ruqa mused, smiling a little to sweetly. Her eyes narrowed very slowly. "I agree, giantess. Get ready..."

Ruqa charged, faster then she ever had in the battle. Diane swung around Gideon, getting some energy built up. They were glaring each other down, then the strike came. Sunlight shown against hammer and sword alike. This blow would decide the outcome of this battle. "I call up all the magic in this sword." Ruqa whispered. With that, the sword released it's first magic shockwave in 3,000 Years, and it's very last for the rest of eternity. The shockwave went straight through Diane's abdomen. The serpent sin's eyes widened, and she fell back, as black tinged the edges of her vision.

Ruqa came up to Diane, and said her last words to the giantess. "So that's how this battle ends." the human said, and smirked. Diane's eyes narrowed, then she smirked too. "You're right," the giantess said, "This is how it this battle ends." Ruqa wasn't prepared, and got caught in a boulder of condensed rock. That was how that battle, and Ruqa, ended.

_With Elizabeth and Hazel_

_"Ark!" _Elizabeth shouted, and a small speck of light formed. It grew larger until it was the size of, well, a fox. "What is that?" Hazel asked, she was awestruck, and her words were barely audible. Fumiko thought the Ark was for her. "You think light can hurt me?" she scoffed. What she didn't notice was Kaede's fur bristling, then the four-tailed fox jumped off her shoulder. "Kaede?!" Fumiko was confused. The Ark quickly descended onto Kaede, and a cry of pain could be heard. "I've seen ill-intent from demons that was really bad, but nothing quite like this one. A demon as heartless as you, Kaede, shouldn't deserve to live. You don't even have a strand of attachment to Fumiko!" Hazel shrank back, "Wow, I didn't know she could be this scary." The light of Ark increased as Elizabeth's words reached their climax. "Demons like you are full of nothing but destruction and hurt!"

Elizabeth turned to Fumiko next. "That demon was using you. You're not a goddess, so you couldn't sense it, but after you killed us, that demon would have had enough power to kill everyone, and I doubt it would have spared you." The light from Ark dissipated, and Fumiko slowly walked up to the ashes of Kaede. She fell on her knees, and tears escaped her eyes. "I don't believe a word you say, goddess. Kaede was not a demon!" The eldest Kami sister's eyes narrowed, and she pulled out a kunai. Elizabeth's eyes widened. She was too close. Spreading her wings, she flew straight up, and built some distance. The gust from Elizabeth's wings undid Fumiko's battle-messy braids, and her hair came undone. A real breeze picked up, and wavy hair whipped around Fumiko's face.

Slowly standing up, she had nothing but evil intent in her eyes. "You all," it started out quiet, but built up into a shout. "YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!" In one quick movement, She was standing in front of Hazel. Scrambling to get away, Hazel fell backward and froze up. The two human's eyes locked for a split second, then Fumiko grabbed Hazel's hair and pulled her up to her knees. The kunai glinted, and next thing Hazel knew, she was coughing up blood. "How does it feel?" Fumiko asked. "Is the pain as bad as what I'm feeling?" "Hazel just smiled, and said weakly, "It isn't as bad as losing someone dear to you. A blow to the heart hurts much more. I know how it feels." "SHUT UP!" Fumiko shouted. "Don't act like you understand! One way or another you'll pay!" Fumiko pulled the kunai out, and held it above her head, but it never came down onto Hazel. Elizabeth had grabbed Fumiko's arm. "No," the goddess said, "You will pay for hurting my friend."

_I know Elizabeth was a little out of character, but this is how I wanted it to come down. As always, have a great rest of your day! (or night)_


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm sorry this is a little late, please forgive me! I know a short chapter is not a good way to make up for it, but I couldn't find a lot of time these past two weeks._

_Thank you mirlyn111 for following!_

_For the guest who criticized my grammar and punctuation, please specify what is wrong so I can work on it. I always appreciate constructive criticism. _

_Silver, thank you for the wonderful comment as always! Don't worry, everyone but a certain two characters will be okay!_

_Continuing where we left off_

"You're going to stop it right now!" Elizabeth yelled at Fumiko as she was straining against Elizabeth's grip. Fumiko eventually broke free, and turned around to face the goddess, but Elizabeth was already healing Hazel. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," Elizabeth said, "but you're not dying on me today!"

"Hey! Don't slack off in a battle!" Fumiko shouted. Elizabeth turned toward Fumiko. "You have no regard for life whatsoever," the goddess stated. Elizabeth spread her wings, and flew twenty feet in the air to get some distance, planning to shoot a beam of light toward Fumiko. A painless death for someone with no more room for pain. When Elizabeth turned around, though, a kunai went straight though her, and she fell to the ground with a crash.

Fumiko stepped toward Elizabeth, ready to deal the final blow. "Pathetic," she said, "How did you survive this long?" Very quickly , a beam of light hit Fumiko and she was knocked backwards. She caught a glace at Elizabeth, and saw the wound had closed. Pushing herself off the ground the human stood, only to be knocked back again with a crash into a building. Fumiko coughed up blood, the life fading from her eyes. "I was the last person you'll ever hurt," Elizabeth stated, "Now it's goodbye."

_With Ban and Kagome_

"Please," Kagome said, "Take my life! I can't live with the pain of killing those like me anymore! The rare handful of humans that are born with magic. I have hid it for so long, you are the only other person who knows. Please, from one human to another, let me rest." "Sorry kid, but I'm not going to kill you just because you asked," Ban said. Kagome shook her head. "Please, I want it to end." "Listen, I'm not gonna do it. Why don't you run away to a distant kingdom or something? You have freedom, right?"

Kagome's eyes widened, a single tear rolled down her cheek, and barely audible, she whispered. "Thank you, fox sin." With that, she was gone.

_Have a great rest of your day! (or night)_


	17. Chapter 17

_I am back with the next chapter! I realize in the last intro that I said only two people wouldn't be okay, but I lied. I changed up the storyline and I'm too lazy to say only one person, not two, wasn't okay, so I wrote it here._

_Thank you for the wonderful comment as always Silver, but there is one more chapter after this one before we go to save the fairies. Sorry if you were eager. Honestly, I thought about turning the two chapters into one chapter to save the fairies sooner, but I decided against it. _

_Anyway, on with the story!_

_With Elizabeth, Hazel, and a defeated/dead Fumiko_

Elizabeth was standing over Fumiko with a forlorn look on her face, as though the goddess still wished the human a happy and peaceful afterlife. Who knows? She might have. I wouldn't put it past her.

A few moments later, Elizabeth turned toward Hazel, who had come to and was still laying on the ground. "Elizabeth! Just leave me here! I don't know if I'm strong enough to carry on!" "Oh Hazel," Elizabeth sighed and approached the girl. "Get up, you drama queen." "Okay, but I'm a princess you know," Hazel replied. "Fine, drama princess!" Elizabeth said, "We seriously need to go back to Diane though."

When the two ladies got to where they last saw Diane, they were in for a shock. Hazel took off running first, and Elizabeth soon followed in the air. "Diane! What happened?!" Hazel's shout rang through the trees. "Ruqa's not... going... to bother... us... anymore..." was all the giantess said. "Hazel looked almost angry at Diane's answer. "Don't think you can die yet without seeing King again!" Elizabeth simply shoved Hazel out of the way, acting like Hazel wasn't there. "Don't worry Diane, the pain won't last much longer." Elizabeth's words were comforting as she held out her hands with that warm golden glow and got to work.

_a little bit later_

"This way?" Elizabeth asked. She was hovering by the face of a fully healed Diane. "Yep!" Diane agreed. "Well, back to town, I guess." Hazel sighed, "I'm SO tired!" A little bit into the next mission, cleverly named 'Save the Boys!' Elizabeth voiced her concerns. "Are you sure you want to go farther, Diane? Your energy still hasn't fully recovered." "Elizabeth," Diane reassured the goddess, "You should know me better than that. I don't go down without a fight!" "Okay then," the goddess replied. _Hang on, Meliodas. I'm coming._

"The town really has emptied out." Diane remarked. "Well that's to be expected. Any normal human would run for their lives when a battle takes place." Elizabeth agreed. "Yeah, especially once their precious Kami are gone." Hazel said.

_above their heads_

"Good. They made it back." a certain familiar bluenette said. Kagome spoke to no one, though. She just felt better talking to herself._ I can sense my sisters are dead. The strange thing is, I'm almost relieved. It's not a heartless kind of relief, though. At least, I hope not. All the same, they had it coming to them in the end. I'm free of bondage, but what's my purpose now? _Kagome sighed and sat down on the roof, hugging her legs into her chest. _I guess only time will tell. Destiny is what awaits. _The human held out her hand, and a small, magenta flame burst to life. Yes, she was one of the rare few humans with magic. _No normal human would welcome my pyrokinesis. Only the Seven Deadly Sins can change the world and people's minds. I thank Ban with all my heart. He set me free._

_back with the girls_

The trio rounded a corner and saw Ban standing there, as though he had expected them. "Hey, Diane! That was your name, right?" the man called. "You brought more people with you?" "Enough chitchat, Ban." Diane replied. "Where's Meliodas?" "Relaxed much? He's in there." Ban gestured to a makeshift lean-to. In a flash, Elizabeth whooshed past him and went straight to Meliodas. "Was that a goddess?" Ban asked nonchalantly. "Oh my gosh! Are you blind?" Hazel said, "Yes!"

_a few minutes later_

Meliodas was conscious and walking. (With the support of Elizabeth, that is.) He looked a little tired and worse for wear, but otherwise, he was fine. "Thank the goddesses (literally) you're okay!" Diane said, and let out a sigh of relief. "You said it!" Hazel agreed.

_Deep down, _Ban thought, _this is where... I feel I belong. Not that I'll admit it out loud. _"Yo, Ban!" Meliodas called, snapping the fox sin back to reality. "What?!" he replied. "You coming?" the dragon sin asked. "You know what? I think I will". With that, Ban smiled. His first real smile in years.

_Have a great rest of your day! (or night)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Last chapter before the fairies! While writing this, I realized I didn't really need this chapter, but I'm posting it anyway. If there are people who think fillers are a waste of time, be my guest and wait until the second week of July for the next chapter. For those of you who will continue reading, there are some surprises at the end. Please don't skip ahead though!_

_Silver, your review had some interesting theories in it, and I can absolutely see King doing everything in his power to rescue the fairies (and sleeping a whole week!). However, there are some twists you might not expect. Your final sentence almost made me cry, though, because after seeing your suggestion about a Ban and Zhivago reunion, I remembered Galland "Truth" of the Ten Commandments ate his soul. As always, thank you for the comment!_

_Now for the story!_

Everyone was on their way out of town, spending as little time as possible there after things had calmed down would reduce the risk of being seen. "Hey, Diane?" Meliodas said, getting the giantess's attention. "Yeah, what is it Captain?" Diane leaned down so they could somewhat make eye contact. "What the heck happened to the town?!" The only reason Meliodas was asking this is because he didn't want to be caught and stuck with the debt. "Oh, that?" Diane said casually, "It's the effects of just a small scuffle!" "Well, your 'scuffle' looks like a full-scale war!" No more remarks about the town were made as everybody made their way to Boar Hat.

_Boar Hat_

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Hazel asked the goddess. "Hm? Oh! Yes, well..." Elizabeth stammered. "Listen, Elizabeth, is it about Meliodas?" "...yes." Hazel looked at Elizabeth and sighed. "You know Elizabeth, while looking out for people is one of your best qualities, you're going to get sick if you don't worry about yourself, too. You fixed him up yourself, and there is really no one better at healing than you, if I go off Diane's and Meliodas's claims." Elizabeth gave of small smile, a little bit more reassured, and said, "I know Meliodas will be fine, but he tends to overexert himself and keeps people at an arm's length when he's injured. Could you do me a favor and help me make sure he stays out of trouble?" "Elizabeth, I'd be happy to!" "Thank you."

"Hey, Ban, where are you going?" Meliodas asked. "Out. Be back soon." the fox sin replied. "Geez, Ban, you never change." Diane sighed.

_a few hours later_

"Why do I need to cook?" Ban complained, "I don't even know how." "Trust me, Ban, you'll be fine." Meliodas reassured. "Well, as long as it tastes better than Meliodas's cooking, I'll be fine." Hazel commented. Soon, there were stars in Hazel's vision and a lump on her head, courtesy of Meliodas. In turn, the dragon sin of wrath got a taste of his namesake from Hazel.

A little bit later, Meliodas came up to Ban. "Sate, sate, sate! (translation: well, well, well!) Was that so bad Ban? I told you it would be fine!" "I guess it wasn't too bad." Ban said. A pile of delicious-smelling, delicious-looking food on the table was in front of him. "By the way, why do you have different clothes on?" Meliodas asked. "My old clothes got torn up earlier." Ban replied. "Can't you try to stop stealing?" Diane asked.

Ban finally noticed Hazel's presence. "Who're you?" he asked in a very rude tone. "Princess Hazel of Liones." Hazel answered. "WHAT?! That's the craziest thing I've heard all day!" Ban exclaimed. "Back up a second," Hazel said, "The most shocking thing of this whole day... is finding out I'm A PRINCESS?!" "I assumed you were a hired peasant girl. You have to admit, you don't look like a princess. Princesses are supposed to be good-looking." "I WOULDN'T SAY THAT IF I WERE YOU!" Hazel caught her breath, calmed down a but, and continued with more dignity, "For your information, my goal is to overthrow my father, never let him out of prison, and take my place as the rightful ruler of Liones!" "Oh I get," Ban said, "You're just a delusional kid." "Let's just eat!" Elizabeth cut in. "Yeah! Great idea!" Diane strengthened the change of subject.

The night went pretty well. Ban's food tasted great, obviously, and everyone found out he can't hold his liquor in this lifetime either. Unfortunately, he continued to make Hazel feel bad about herself, but she couldn't hear everything, due to Ban's words becoming more and more slurred. Everyone else had a normal meal and ate like civilized people without bantering back and forth. Eventually, the eating faded to simply conversing. While Ban and Meliodas were drinking away, the girls were continuing to stay very sober. "It's been a long time since I've been this happy." Hazel told Diane and Elizabeth. "I'm really glad I met you guys. You made my life worth living again."

A little while later, they went outside to cover up their tracks and get on their way, but before everybody went back inside, Diane pointed out the sky. It was a good thing she did, too. As everyone looked up, they were in awe. It was a perfect night, crystal clear, and everyone saw a comet shoot across the sky. Even though this seems like a private moment between the five of them, it wasn't the case. Five other people saw the comet that night, too.

The first person looked up just in time through the cell of her window. She was heavily chained, and weak. However, there was still determination and hope in her soft brown eyes as the comet reflected in them for a brief second.

The second person was in similar condition to the first, but he wasn't chained. Yet. His small wings fluttered as he looked out the window, hoping those he cared about were okay.

The third was sitting in a ruined place, perhaps of a druid ceremony site. She had a knowing smirk, as though everything was going according to plan.

The fourth person saw it as she was coming out the door. A rapier was at her waist, and she called for someone.

The person she called to was the last person who saw the comet. Tjis was stretched out on a grassy hill, wings shaped like a dragonfly's soaking up starlight.

Four of these people were from our heroes' past. One is from their future.

_Yay! The introduction of the O.C. I promised months ago! For those of you who remember, I said an O.C. named Silva would appear, but I didn't realize how long it would take for her to appear. _

_If anyone is looking for a challenge, I challenge you to figure out who the other five people who saw the comet are._

_The first, second, third, and fourth people are canon characters. The fifth is the O.C., Silva. Who can figure out who they are, I wonder? Please note I cannot promise an O.C. in your honor this time around. However, you do get a shout-out._

_Thank you for reading and have a great rest of your day! (or night)_


	19. Chapter 19

_This chapter has me really excited! It has been one of my favorites to work on so far even though it may not be the most well-written._

_Thank you Da fatman for favoriting!_

_Congratulations Silver and Silver-IronScript for guessing all the characters correctly! I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying this! I always enjoy comments! They make my day!_

_On with the story!_

Elizabeth and Diane were sitting outside simply enjoying each other's company. "I'm really sorry..." Elizabeth was saying, "We had to postpone getting back on the road. I know how much you want to get to King quickly and it will still take a few days at most to get there." "You don't have to apologize," Diane said, "It wasn't your fault so don't worry about it." "I'm sorry too," a voice piped up. Hazel had come outside. "If only I could fight!" "It's okay if you can't," Diane assured the fellow brunette, "When I first met Elizabeth she couldn't fight either." The giantess quickly realized what she said and shot an apologetic look at Elizabeth. "Err... sorry." "It's fine I guess," Elizabeth said, "I'll just be over in the corner by myself minding my own business. Seeing as how useless I am." Before Diane could try to explain herself further, a voice rang out and the traveling tavern came to a halt.

Three people were standing in the middle of the road. The person who appeared to be the leader said, "We want you to come with us quietly. You match the descriptions of wanted people!" He stood up a little taller and tried to act menacing, but it really didn't do anything besides look awkward.

_inside the tavern_

"Well, this doesn't seem pleasant. They look like knights," Meliodas stated. "What do you have in mind?" Ban asked, "I say we kill him." "I have a better idea." Meliodas said, and he walked outside. "Hey, kid!" one of the knights said, "How are we doing this? The easy way, or the hard way?" "Hey there guys!" Meliodas called, "Why do you think we're wanted? Do you always accuse little kids? What damage could I possibly cause?" Meliodas tried to look shorter and more innocent. The knights muttered among themselves for a minute before the leader said, "I suppose you can pass." _They can't be serious!_ Elizabeth thought. Meliodas was acting as innocent as possible. He was waving goodbye and shouting "Thank you so much mister!" "What a nice kid!" one of the knights said. "You said it!" the leader agreed. "I can't believe this!" Hazel said. "Meliodas's height is finally a good thing." "Wait a second," one of the guards turned around and pointed at Hazel. "Did you say Meliodas?" she asked. Hazel went pale as a ghost. "I... said that a little to loud." "Go get help!" The leader yelled to one of the other knights. "We'll hold them off until you get back!" Before anyone could move, though, a flash appeared and was moving around faster than even Meliodas could see.

The knights got their weapons out. Whatever this blinding flash was, it clanged against a spear the leader of the knights was holding. "Look!" Diane shouted, "It's toying with the knights, whatever it is!" Just then, one of the knights got run through, then another as she stared in shock at the first corpse. "Dammit!" the only knight left said, "I'll kill you for that!" Then, he waved his sword around. A flash of crimson, then a voice said, "I think I killed you instead." The blur stopped to reveal a spear. With a poof, the spear turned into a strip of dark green cloth, which floated next to a little girl. She then tied it around her head like a headband. "How is that girl so powerful?" Meliodas asked. "She doesn't look older than twelve or thirteen in human standards." "Meliodas," Elizabeth said, "You look younger than that according to human standards." "Well, I don't trust her." Diane said.

Ban hopped down and got right up to the little girl. She had black-brown hair tied up in a ponytail and blue-grey eyes. Ban towered above her. "Who're you?" he asked. She considered for a moment, then said, "Who I am depends on if I trust you or not." "You're annoying," the fox sin said, "I think I'll kill you." Those innocent eyes the girl had moments ago turned into a determined stare. The slightly downturned mouth curled upward into a smirk. With a poof, the little girl wasn't twelve or thirteen anymore. She looked closer to twelve or thirteen hundred. Her ears were pointed and she had two sets of dragonfly-shaped wings. They were transparent with black veins and translucent orange blotched all over them. Now she was floating in the air, towering above Ban. "Spirit spear Zulfiqar!" she shouted, "5th form: Increase!" The headband on her head disappeared as dozens of tiny daggers materialized. "Still want to try to kill me?" she asked. "I don't have to try," Ban said, "I can." "You have no respect for life, human, so I guess this means I'll be killing you now. What good would it be to have someone who values nothing running around, only caring about himself?" "Hold up!" Meliodas shouted and made a 'time-out' sign with his hands. "Why not Cap'n?" Ban whined. "Because I have some questions first." Meliodas said. "First of all: who are you?" "Tell me who you are, first." the strange fairy said. _I think I may already know, though, _she thought, _He has eyes like a dragon's. Wise and fearless. Well, I know I can't hold my own against him if it is him, so... _"I hate to fight and run," she said, "but see ya." and she was gone just like that.

"What was her problem?" Hazel asked. "I don't know, Diane said, but I'm glad she's gone. I was about to grow to my actual size for a minute."

_outside a certain cell_

The face of a young woman was on the outside of prison cell. She was talking to whoever was inside. "I finally have some good news," she said to the inmate, "There have been reports of strange people, who may be the reincarnations of you know who." "Which ones?" the inmate asked. His face was obscured by shadow. The woman looked around to make sure they were alone, then said, "The reports only mentioned Meliodas, Diane, and Ban-" "Hold on Guila, did you say Diane?" the inmate asked. "Yes." Guila replied. The inmate was silent for a while, so Guila spoke up. "Are you okay, King? You seem more distant than usual." "I would be okay" King said. "If I had known Silva had gone off by herself!" "Why can't she?" Guila asked "It's not like they won't catch on to what we're doing eventually. Playing it safe won't prevent that! "But as the fairy king-" King was cut off by Guila. "As the fairy king it is your job to stay safe. Silva's job until we get you out it to protect as many fairies as possible. Now that Gloxinia is safe your life is our top priority even if Elaine is in more immediate danger." King gave in. "I guess you're right..." he said. They both turned to the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. "I'm back!" It was the fairy girl from earlier. She had transformed back into her human form and a huge grin was on her face. "Silva what happened?" King asked. "King Harlequin." Silva nodded her head in respect to her King. "Based on your descriptions of them I think I found Meliodas Diane and Ban. Unless they are just human look-alikes I would say the rumors are true." "Really?" Guila asked. "Yes" Silva confirmed. "There were two other people as well. One didn't match any of the descriptions you gave me. The other matched the description of the goddess Elizabeth. I left soon after I had a little spat with the fox's sin of greed." "I see." King acknowledged. Silva then added to her report by saying "I also might have killed three holy knights in self-defense. Just a little bit." "Good job!" Guila praised. "NO! NOT GOOD JOB! BAD!" King scolded. "WHAT IF THIS LEADS THE HUMANS TO WHAT WE'RE DOING?" "I think your shouting would do the trick just as easily." With that they dispersed and Silva went to report to Elaine.

_You may notice I have many punctuation errors in the last paragraph. This is because my comma key on my computer's keyboard suddenly stopped working._

_Have a great rest of your day! (or night!)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey everyone! I know I'm a couple days late but please forgive me! I promise it's a good chapter!_

_Silver I think I may have confused you. When I said 'Silva is from their future' a few chapters back I meant the main group hadn't met her yet. Sorry for the confusion. Silva's backstory will be up soon by the way! (Not in this chapter though.)_

_Also the comma key on my keyboard still isn't working. I'm so sorry about that!_

_On with the story!_

"Well we're finally here!" Meliodas said cheerfully. Hazel let out a dramatic sigh of relief "FINALLY!" Surprisingly her entire personality changed just a few seconds later. Her eyes had darkened the air around her seemed cold. "This is... one of the worst places I know of." she stated with a voice full of despair. "To make a profit like this is just sickening." Diane said.

_a little bit of sneaking later_

Everyone was crouching behind a bush completely concealed. (Excluding Meliodas's cowlicks.) Once this was realized he ducked his head lower. "Okay I want everyone to try and blend in." Meliodas said. "We're gonna look for information one at a time and report back here." Everyone agreed with the plan until Meliodas continued. "You all will need new backround stories!"

"You have to be kidding." Ban groaned. Meliodas pretended like he hadn't heard the fox sin. "Diane! (shrunken of course) You're a heartbroken woman and your only hope was your one true love who abandoned you for a prettier and younger girl!" Diane looked like she was going to kill him. "Do you want to rephrase that Captain?" "No not really. Ban! You got off of parole and have no idea what you're going to do with your life!" "I'll kill you Cap'n." "Hazel! Since people would question me by myself (because I look like a kid) you'll be my big sister!" "No way in hell you idiot! This isn't a soap opera!" "I'm out too." Ban said. "It doesn't fit my character type." "Oh really?" Meliodas replied. "Should I bring up that time-" "I get the point." Ban interrupted. "Well I say we give it our best!" Meliodas stated with such finality. No one was changing his mind except... "Now Elizabeth-" "Meliodas listen to me. I'm sorry but your plan seems completely awful. I don't think we need to go that much into detail. Meliodas went to go sit in one of those sad little corners you see in gag animes. Diane pulled them back to reality. "Where's Ban?" So he ran away like last time."Elizabeth remarked.

_With Ban _

_The Cap'n has to be kidding. No way in hell am I going along with his crazy plan._ Ban took a look around at his surroundings._ Man this place is boring._

Elaine was looking out the window through cell bars. She wasn't really looking though. Her thoughts were elsewhere. That is until she saw a certain silhouette. Her eyes widened. Her breath caught in her throat. Her heartbeat quickened. _Ban! _She could recognize him anywhere. Yet self-doubt plagued her mind. She didn't get a good look at his face.

_With Meliodas Elizabeth Hazel and Diane_

"Hey Meliodas what's King like?" Hazel asked. The demon chuckled. "Nishishi. Well for starters he acts much more like dignified royalty than you." The next second an evil shadowy figure hovered over Meliodas and hit him on the head. That 'evil shadowy figure' was none other than Hazel. "I don't think i deserved that." Meliodas retorted. "I hate to say it but you sort of did." Elizabeth remarked. "Whose side are you on Elizabeth?" "Why your side of course. Through and through." "You want a real description of King?" Diane looked up just then. You could tell by looking at her she was really suffering. After all there had been setback by stopping in Dalmally.

"Before he grew his wings in he had no self confidence when it came to the smallest things. Mostly about how he reacted around me. Always flustered and nervous. It was really endearing actually. Despite that fact I could completely depend on him to be there for me when it really mattered. If something happened to the ones he loved though... He would be haunted by it for centuries. He has always...been really special to me and all our friends."

Diane let that speech sink in. She was on the verge of tears herself. Naturally Hazel broke the silence first. "Why is Ban one of the sins when there's someone as nice as King? I bet they didn't get along." "What do you mean?" Meliodas asked. "King is Ban's big brother. (by law)" "WHAT?!"

_Back with Ban_

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." A strange voice caused Ban to look up. The strange voice belonged to a feminine-looking knight. It was obvious the knight was a man though. "Just passin' through." the fox sin said. The strange man drew a concealed Flamberges. (if you don't know it's a kind of German sword with serrated edges) "You didn't answer my question." The knight's yellow eye. (The right eye was concealed by a brown leather eyepatch.) almost looked like they were trying to find any scrap of evidence Ban was guilty of something. "You know what?" Ban's limited patience was wavering. The knight seemed to sense it for the grip around his sword tightened. "You're really annoying." Ban stated matter-of-factly. A swift movement then flash of crimson. "Wow...that deep? You have a weak thrust." Ban said. The knight stepped back. Shock covered his face. "How-How are you not injured?!" Then Ban did something really uncharacteristic of him. "See ya." He ran away. _He didn't give me a good vibe._ The fox sin said. Somehow Ban ran into someone he wanted to see even less.

Silva (in human form) ran straight into him. "YOU?!" they said in unison. "You sure? It's risky. I'm supposed to sneak you out of town." The fairy seemed to be talking to herself. After a brief pause she relented "Okay..." and a release of magic could be felt. The release of magic was an invisibility barrier which happened to be the third form of her spirit spear. The barrier had been hiding a certain person. "Hey Ban." King said with a bright grin. The fox sin replied to him with silence. "C'mon. Don't you have anything to say to me?" It's been three thousand years since we've seen each other alive." "I do actually who're you?" The fox sin asked.

_AHHH! THIS WAS SOOOO HARD WITHOUT COMMAS!_

_Have a great rest of your day (or night) and thanks for reading!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I missed last week's update. I was watching the new episodes of Seven Deadly Sins on Netflix. The latest season is by far my favorite and most hated out of all of them._

_Thank you so much Silver and Silver Iron-Script for the wonderful comments as always!_

_I also have punctuation again for the time being! Yay!_

_On with the story!_

A large tikmark appeared on the Fairy King's face, "I know you're saying that on purpose." "Look kid, I'm not in the mood to entertain you," Ban said. "I hate to interrupt, but we need to go under invisibility," Silva stated. "Spirit Spear Zulfiqar Form 3, 3rd configuration: Invisibility!" There was a flash of orange, but other than that, it seemed like nothing happened. "I don't think it worked 'cause I can still see you. Better luck next time." the fox sin deadpanned. Now a tikmark was appearing on Silva's face as well. She turned to King. "Is he always this...What's the word I'm looking for?...annoying?" "Yes, unfortunately." King replied. "Hey! Did you forget I'm standing right here?" Ban asked. "No," the two fairies answered simultaneously.

"Well, to clear something up and enlighten your puny mind, fox sin, the reason you can see me is because we're all under the mask of invisibility together. Everything looks normal to us, but we virtually do not exist outside this "bubble". Spirit Spear Zulfiqar doesn't have as many forms as normal spirit spears. It only has six. To make up for the lack of forms, Form three has three different configurations. The first configuration is shield: this form can block attacks, physical objects, and things like that. The second configuration can be used to block things that could get into the mind, people from reading hearts, things like that. This configuration is particularly handy due to the fact I can make the effects permanent. The third configuration is this:" Silva lifted her hand and waved it around, "Invisibility." Then Silva realized her speech had been in vain, because Ban wasn't even llistening but instead lounging on the ground, eyes closed.

Ban, realizing the chatter had ceased, opened his eyes and looked up. "Oh, good you're done talking. I'm gonna go now because I don't really care about you guys. Can't say it was nice meeting ya."

"Wait!" King called out. "Even though I thought you would have put in a little effort at least remembering me, it's not like I really care. What's important is the reason you're here. You've come for Elaine, haven't you?" In that instant, an image of a fairy that looked strangely similar to the boy standing in front of Ban crossed the fox sin's mind. He pushed it aside, though, and instead said, "Listen I don't know you and I have no idea what you're talking about, happy with that explanation?"

King stiffened, then clenched his fists. "Is that how it is?! You just ditch her?!" One quick movement, and it's a nostalgic scene. Ban was covered in his own blood, Chasteifol lodged in his body. The Grizzly sin of Sloth leaned forward and said, "You really are lower than dirt." Obviously, though, instead of dying, Ban looked up and said, "So you really want to play this game?" Surprised, King pulled Chastiefol back, to reveal Ban, now completely healed. "How?..." This time, it was Silva's turn to lean in, whispering something in King's ear. He turned to her. "Are you sure that was his heart?" he asked. "Positive," she replied.

King then turned to face Ban again. "Sorry about this misunderstanding." "That's an understatement." Ban said. King ignored Ban's reply and asked, "I know you know where Diane, the Captain, and Elizabeth are. Can you please take me to them?" Ban paused, detecting truth in King's statement, he said, "First explain how you know me. Then we'll see."

_Timeskip_

Two fairies and a human walked up to a bar. Before they could go in the door burst open to reveal a certain blonde demon. "Hey! Why'd you run off like that Ban?" He was shoved aside to reveal a very angry Diane. "Ban I outta-"

King stepped into view. It was nothing but tears and hugs and confimations of reality between Diane and King. When the initial surprise died down, Elizabeth said hello like a normal person. Meliodas, on the other hand, yelled "Good to see ya!" and slapped King on the back so hard the poor guy fell over into the dirt. It was all smiles, laughter, and catching up the rest of the night.

_Thanks for reading! I have a bonus scene down below!_

The elephant in the room was finally addressed. There were some unknown faces standing awkwardly off to the side. "Right!" Meliodas clapped his hands together, "Introductions!" He nudged Hzel and said, "You go first."

"Really? Okay, well, I'm Hazel, first princess of Liones and hated/wanted by pretty much the whole kingdom!" Someone from the back of the room (It was hard to tell who it was.) said, "Way to deadpan one of the most depressing sentences ever!" "Who said that?" Hazel yelled. "Nobody!" Hazel got her anger under control after a few seconds. "Sorry for that. The boy can talk now." Now it was Silva's turn to get mad. "For your information I'm a girl!" "Geez, sorry!" "Anyway, my name's Silva."

Most likely everyone reading: We want a backstory!

Silva: Fine!

"Right before the sacred tree in the fairy realm was destroyed 2,000 years ago, it made a final wish, and I was born from the tree. Not as a fairy king, but as a protector of sorts. A regent to some degree. The sacred tree granted me a sprit spear and fully grown-in wings to completely draw out the spear's power. I had instructions placed in my head: to save the fairy kings of old. Once I comprehended all of this, I realizaed the tree had taken it's last breath. I was all alone. It's been 2,000 years and my mission is finally complete, and now I've given myself a new mission: to never leave my allies' sides."


	22. Chapter 22

_I. Am. So. Sorry. It's been nearly a month since I last updated. Please forgive me! I actually THOUGHT I had updated. I had loaded the file and everything. I just forgot to hit post. I'm an idiot, huh? I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll try to post another chapter sometime this week, too._

_Thank you Vented567, TheDragonDemonicHuntress, and Glitter1000 for favoriting! Thank you TheDragonDemonicHuntress and Glitter1000 for following as well!_

_Thank you Silver and Silver-IronScript for your reviews as always! I have a couple great ideas from your latest comments. Also thank you CaronShark for reviewing as well._

_On with the story!_

The sins and company have been brainstorming for the last half hour about a way to bust Elaine out, but have so far come up with nothing. The truth is, no one can think on an empty stomach, and Ban is still drunk, of course.

"So no one can come up with anything at all?" Hazel asked. She was leaning against a table, and she was starting to get annoyed with the fact that it was 11:00 AM and Ban STILL hadn't stirred. "Well, ever since I broke out of there, Silva and I have tried to think of something, but the place has been on lock-down." "Great, so it's gonna be heavily guarded then." Diane groaned. "Actually, it's not as bad as you think if you know how to get around them." Silva piped up. "Well then, we just need the right moment." Meliodas said. "Exactly!" Silva replied, "but the problem is, it's difficult to sneak in and out, invisible or not." "So how are we even supposed to get in?" Elizabeth asked. "And we circle back to our problem..." King sighed. At this moment, Ban came downstairs. "They're just a bunch of guards you could take 'em, easy." he clucked. Silva shook he head. "Too risky. Now go make something we can eat, please!" Ban went into the kitchen, and the conversation continued. "Are all the odds against us? Meliodas asked. "Not entirely." King explained. "We have someone on the inside who still hasn't blown their cover."

_scene change_

Guila was leaning against the wall of Elaine's cell. She had been trying to keep constant tabs on her, and the easiest way to do that was "guard" her. Elaine must have noticed she was there, however, because she asked if there was any word on her brother or Silva. "None yet." the blackette responded. "What do you suggest I do, Lady Elaine?" "I trust my brother's judgement. Wait until he makes a move." Elaine could feel it. The time was coming.

_Back with the sins_

"So the big plan is to wing it." Hazel concluded. "Well, we always do that, and things turn out fine." Meliodas remarked. Hazel sighed, "We're screwed." "Oh Hazel," Elizabeth smiled, "Stay positive!" "I'm positive we're screwed." the brunette muttered. "Can you guys get serious?" Diane scolded. Silva interrupted, "We're heading in now." She enacted Zulfiqar and they snuck inside.

This place doesn't have an actual name, it never did. However, the horrifying deeds the humans inside commit give it a nickname: "Mors" meaning death, destruction, and execution. There is danger everywhere if you're not careful, and if you get caught, they'll kill you. But if you possess magic, then your fate is worse than death. To this day, no one has ever been able to get out by themselves. The only two people who have made it out alive to date are Gloxinia and Harlequin, but only because SIlva was on the outside.

Everyone except for Silva and King stopped in their tracks, looks of shock and horror on their faces. "Cap'n," Ban said. "I know." Meliodas replied. Their exchange was barely above a whisper. Ban, getting permission, then exchanged glaces with Silva and King. Suddenly, they take off. "Wait!" Diane shouted after them, yet none of them did. All she got was a shout from Silva over her shoulder. "Don't worry! Stick together and you guys should be fine!"

This left everyone remaining speechless. Hazel broke the silence, "Told ya, we're screwed." "What should we do?" Elizabeth said, flabbergasted. Obviously, Meliodas heard her, "Follow them!"

_With Ban, King, and Silva_

"You made sure they'll be fine, right Silva?" King asked. "If you have to ask that, you don't know me at all. You know better as well as I do they'll be fine with my magic protecting them. I'm more worried about us. I can only use one invisibility shield at a time, and we left the safety of that shield by breaking off of the group!" "So if we get caught, we're dead meat, huh?" Ban smirked, "Things just got fun~"

_With Elaine and Guila_

All was quiet. "I'm sure you know what to do now." Elaine whispered, worried someone would hear. "Of course I know. They'll come soon, right?" Guila inquired. "Yes, don't worry." The blonde confirmed. "Then I'll be off."

_Thanks for reading and have a great rest of your day! (or night) I'm sorry it's so short._


	23. Chapter 23

_I promised another chapter would be out this week and I did not keep that promise! I'm so sorry. __Thank you Silver for the wonderful comments as always! Ban will remember soon hopefully, but it won't be in this chapter. I don't even know when I'll make him remember._

_Glitter1000, wow, just wow. Your ideas for the story were great! I'll keep them in mind._

_Now on to the story!_

Guila was walking down one of the dark stone hallways. "_I have to find him. Even if I can't kill him, I'll at least be able to give the sins enough time. Unless I'm underestimating my opponent, that is._" she thought. Guila turned the corner and came face to face with a shadowy figure. "I hear the legendary sins are inside." the figure said rather coldly. He was obscured by shadow, but Guila could tell it was a man by his voice. She drew her sword. "I'm terribly sorry," she fake-apologized, "but I have to kill you. _I'll have to hurry this battle up. If I don't get to him, they'll be dead within ten minutes._" Her opponent stepped into the light. _"Ah, so I don't have to worry about rushing things. This is the man I was looking for." _Guila realized. In one quick movement, she kicked his chest, knocking him to the ground. She stood over her purple-haired opponent, her sword pointed at his neck. "I'm not really sorry about this, Engres, Guila confided, "I never liked you much, and I can't allow you hurt them." Engres just smiled, his bright yellow eye sparkled with malice . "If you back down now, I'll be merciful and kill you nice and quick." he replied. "Hm, tempting," Guila teased, "but my answer is... EXPLOSION!" At that moment, Engres knocked Guila off balance, and her spell hit a nearby column instead. "Well now, is that what you've been hiding?" Engres said, "Guila, Guila, Guila, you've sealed your fate.

_with the sins_

"Why did they have to run off like that?" Diane huffed. "I don't know," Hazel said, "but this place seems pretty empty, doesn't it?" "Now that you mention it," Elizabeth responded, "It almost looks abandoned." Meliodas piped up, "Is it abandoned, have they been moved, or are they invisible like us? What if this is a trap and we're basically defenseless?" Thanks to Meliodas, the conversation came to an abrupt stop and everyone was jumpy after that.

_with Ban, King, and Silva_

_"Elaine," _Ban thought, _"I may not remember you, but are you the trigger to my memories?"_ "For a tough guy, your heart is really soft," Silva said. Ban turned to her. "Get out of my head!" "Oh, come on! But your thoughts are SO entertaining!" "Quit it! I'll clobber you!" "You're no match for me, human!" "You two really are immature." King interrupted, "Can you guys at least try to be quiet? We're gonna get killed if we get caught." "No problem," Ban scoffed, "I can't die." "Yeah, but I could." King sighed.

_back with the sins_

Meliodas stiffened. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked. "Get behind me." The dragon sin said. Diane sensed movement behind her. She whirled around. "Who're you?" the giantess shouted to the darkness. Out of the shadows came a gloomy figure. "Does it matter?" the figure taunted, "I'm simply your enemy."

_Sorry guys. I kept changing things up in this chapter. This was originally a long chapter, then it was super-short. The dialogue was getting switched around, too. Eventually, I told myself what was left needed to be posted._

_Thanks for reading and have a great rest of your day (or night)!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey everybody! I just finished a week of back to back exams so this chapter was a bit of spur of the moment happiness. _

_Thank you Silver-IronScript for the wonderful comment as always! It's okay if you didn't comment last chapter, as long as you're still enjoying the story I'm happy! There are some twists in this chapter that I think you may or may not be shocked by. I'm such a little devil :) _

_Thank you Gray Winter1 for the comment on chapter 2! I'm glad you got the Naruto reference._

_Thank you Shadowing20 for favoriting! _

_Also, I am thinking about adding a cover to this story. Let me know if you have any ideas for the cover because I would love to hear them!_

_On with the story!_

_continuing where we left off_

The figure walked closer to the Meliodas, Diane, Elizabeth, and Hazel, stepping into the light. His wavy, chin-length purple hair was halfway in his face and his startling yellow eye glared at the sins with pure hatred. It was Engres. He had finished his battle with Guila, and now he was coming to face the sins. "It's an honor to be the one who will kill you." He said. Hazel was sweating. "D-did he just say he was going to kill us?" she faltered. Elizabeth turned to Meliodas. "I'm sensing an unnatural amount of hate," she whispered. Engres didn't notice any of their side remarks. He just kept talking. "I will purge Britannia of as many of you people as possible. It's safe to say you'll be dead before the day is out! You don't need to fret though. Your lives are worth less than the dirt you stand on!" "Now wait just a second!" Hazel shouted, "I are you say that again! Someone, let him have it!" "Hazel, knock it off, get back." Meliodas told her in a deep, emotionless tone. "What? Why?" the princess questioned. Engres drew a flammard (a kind of sword) and charged. "That's why!" the dragon sin yelled, "Get out of here!" "R-right!" Hazel took off. "I'll go with her!" Elizabeth said, "Meliodas, Diane, stay safe, okay?" With that, Elizabeth took off after Hazel.

Engres smirked, watching Elizabeth leave. "Sorry, goddess," he muttered, "but they won't be alive when you come back."

_with Elizabeth and Hazel_

Elizabeth was flying after Hazel. The silverette was scanning her surroundings, making sure there was no danger. "Elizabeth, do you think that was a holy knight?" Hazel asked. "Maybe, yes, it is likely..." Elizabeth replied. She hated saying those words out loud. It was like her words were stacking the odds against Meliodas and Diane. After a few minutes of running, the two girls slowed down. A large noise sounded in the direction which they had come. Quickly causing them to accelerate again. "They better live or else I'll kill 'em." Hazel said, more to herself than Elizabeth. Elizabeth gasped, "Don't say things like that!"

back with Meliodas, Diane, and Engres

"Now that they're gone," Engres said, "we can get serious." Diane had a determined look on her face. "You better be worth our time." she replied. "Quite frankly," Engres retorted, "I think you'll be the ones to disappoint me." Diane clasped her hands together. "Sand Whirl!" she shouted. Engres was quickly went under, but a few seconds later he burst back above the surface. "You got me for a second there." he said. The brown leather eye-patch covering his left eye fell off, revealing a second startling-yellow eye. However, this eye had a red scar running across it. Engres did not seem to notice this. He charged at Diane lightning-fast. The giantess barely had time to pull a rock from the ground to use as a shield. It was in vain, however because Engres used his sword to slice right through it. He continued forward and slashed his flammard, but the Serpent sin blocked him with Gideon.

Meliodas charged in from behind and tried to land a kick, but Engres noticed him at the last second and ducked. The human whipped himself around to squarely face the dragon sin. The two locked swords and strained against the other's strength. After a few seconds, Engres stepped back, losing more ground. Meliodas advanced, throwing a punch. Engres blocked, then swung his sword, the metal clanging against his opponent's sword. "Come on now." Engres taunted. "Try harder, both of you."

with King, Silva, and Ban

"Come on!" Silva shouted to the boys behind her. "We're almost there!" Hearing this, Ban's eyes narrowed and he sped up. King sped up as well. _"Hold on Elaine!"_ the sloth sin thought.

_Thank you so much for reading and have a great rest of your day! (or night)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey Everyone! Since it's that time of year when everything is spooky and stuff, I thought this update would be a Halloween/All Hallow's Eve/Dias de los Muertos special. I'm sorry if I left your version of this holiday out, I don't know any others._

_No one commented, favorited, or followed since last chapter, so we'll skip that part._

_Quick note before you start reading: This has nothing to do with the main plot. This is also a modern-time story (a.k.a. "our world"). It's also Elizabeth P.O.V. She's also a little bit exaggerated, but it makes the story funnier. It's also a pretty short story, so sorry about that._

_On with the story!_

"Again?! You're really still doing that Meliodas?" I sighed, exasperated. For years now, Meliodas and Ban had been doing this thing every Halloween. Each year, they would take turns trying to scare themselves silly. Often, Elaine and I would get wrapped up in it, resulting in just me, her, or both of us screaming our heads off. "Tonight," Meliodas said, grinning broadly, "Ban has challenged me to go visit the old graveyard at midnight. Of course, you'll come too, right?" "Do I have a choice?" I asked hopefully. Meliodas considered for a moment. "Nope!" he said. Great.

Around 11:30, Ban drove us up to the black iron gate of the graveyard. "Good luck~" his sneer gave me goosebumps. Why, why, why, do they have to act stupid at this time of year? Why not on Christmas? That's a much friendlier holiday. Coming out of my thoughts, I shivered. Graveyards, I hate them. All the spooks, creeps, and things that go bump in the night. I shivered, pulling my bark blue hoodie over my head. As I forced myself to walk to the entrance, I could feel my legs shaking. Wait a second... The gate was locked! "Huh," I pretended to be disappointed, but inside, I was dancing with delight. "Guess we can't go, so let's just head back to the (safe) car." I said. "No worries," Meliodas looked up at me, mischief gleaming in his eyes. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. In about thirty seconds, he had climbed the gate, jumped down onto the other side, and was unlocking the gate from the inside. "Oh _great._" I knew my fake enthusiasm wasn't convincing. I walked through the gate. Oh gawd, my knees wanted to buckle. "S-so, how long do we need to b-be in here?" I asked. "Hmm, Ban just said to make it to the other side." Meliodas shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. I could feel the color drain from my face. The graveyard was easily two or three miles across.

Two minutes in, something grabbed my leg. "EEEEEEEEK!" Meliodas whirled around, causing the flashlight to illuminate my face. His reaction? He ended up laughing. "You should see the look on your face Ellie! You tripped on a tree root!" He helped me up, still chuckling, and we continued along. After what seemed like an eternity, I could see the other side of the gate. The car was there, too. Ban was drunk and passed out in the passenger seat, so nothing could give me a final scare. My face brightened a little. The worst was behind me! Then...

Out of the corner of my eye, a pale figure came into view. I stiffened, and turned around very slowly. It was a ghost, I'm sure of it. Quickly, I ran behind Meliodas. Then, the ghost disappeared. I sighed in relief. "BOO!" Something tapped my shoulder. "AHHHHHHHH!" All I heard was laughing. Wait a second, that laugh was familiar... "Elaine?!" Her soft brown eyes closed as she grinned. "Sorry, Ban asked me to." I pouted, "please, please, don't ever do that again!"

"Hey!" Meliodas called. He had opened the gate on this side and was, of course, now drinking. Elaine and I shared a glance. Neither guy was fit to drive now. "I'll drive," I said. Elaine smiled, "Sounds great."

_So, how did I do? Good? Bad? Let me know! I'm also wondering if you guys have any ideas for the cover. Comments, whatever they are, make me smile! Have a great and safe Halloween/Halloween-like holiday. And, of course have a great rest of your day (or night)!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello! The next chapter is here! (I know, I need to be better about updating. I can't commit to anything. T^T) This is the start of Arc 4!_

_Thank you to Darkjuliet4444 for favoriting! _

_Thank you Silver for commenting! I'm glad you liked the side story!_

_That pretty much sums it up. On with the story!_

Hazel's feet were pounding on the stone floor. She could hear Elizabeth behind her. But just because Elizabeth was there, Hazel didn't feel safe. She was too young and pretty to die. Elizabeth said something, but Hazel couldn't make out what it was. Probably just telling her to slow down.

_With Ban, King, and Silva_

Silva stopped. Very slowly, she turned around. Her eyes met King's. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't know how," Silva said, her voice barely above a whisper. "But... Zulfiqar's invisibility was neutralized. They're-They're virtually unprotected." King's eyes widened. "WHAT?! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN-" Ban quickly clamped a hand over King's mouth. "Shut up, stupid," he muttered. Ban looked at Silva. "So what now?" he asked. "I'm sending Zulfiqar my way. I might need it," Silva replied. Ban nodded, then turned his attention to the sloth sin. "Promise to shut up?" King nodded, and Ban let go.

Silva's gaze snapped towards direction they were going "What is that...?" she muttered. Just then, the two fairies stiffened and turned to each other, pale. A silent understanding passed between them. King turned to Ban. "Hurry!" Silva had already taken off, twice as fast as she was before. "_Damn it!"_ she thought. "_Why is this place so damn big?" _She stopped in front of metal door. "Elaine!" the brunette shouted, slight panic could be sensed in her voice. "Get back! Spirit Spear Zulfqar, first configuration: Zulfiqar!" with a quick movement of her fingers, the lock on the door was gone. In fact, half the door was gone. She quickly flew in, and saw no one there.

King had caught up by then. He was panting, and looked around deperately. "Where-where is she?" "I... have no idea." Ban ran in just then. "What was with all the running-" he started, but saw the look on the two fairies' faces and stopped. "What is it?" he demanded. "She's gone," King choked out. He punched the ground. "Damn it! Why am I always, always too late?" "Two late for what?" a voice said. All turned and saw...

"Elaine!" King rushed forward and gave her a hug. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were gone!" "Well, I had to break out because I sensed-" Elaine stopped. She brought her hands to her mouth. She had sensed him, but she still couldn't believe it. It had to be a joke. And yet- "Ban... is it really you?" "That's what they keep sayin'" he replied. Silva grabbed King by the collar. "Come on. Give the lovebirds some privacy."

_A bit later_

"You... really don't remember a thing?" The fox sin looked away, he didn't want to answer that. Elaine came closer, embracing him. "No matter what, I'll find a way for you to remember. That's a promise." She then kissed him. However, any further conversation was cut off, because there a large (and loud) tremor that shook the entire stronghold. Silva stuck her head in. "Wrap it up you two! I think the others are in trouble! King and I are going ahead, so catch up when you can!"

_With Meliodas and Diane_

When the smoke cleared, Meliodas and Diane were still standing. A little worse for wear, but otherwise fine. "You know what to do, Diane!" Meliodas shouted. "On it, Captain!" the serpent sin replied. They rushed forward, and Engres got himself ready for the latest incoming attack. Meliodas jumped, and a pillar of earth erupted through the stronghold's floor. Meliodas landed on top of the column, and used it as a vantage point. He kicked off the formation, rocketing to his opponent below. Their swords struck, and the momentum caused both men to jump back. Diane was behind Engres, and she sent a right hook towards him. Unfortunately, the giantess only made contact with stone. She grimaced, and Meliodas had an equally frustrated look on your face. "I'll admit," Engres taunted, "That you are indeed pests. However, you'll have to try even harder if you want to beat me." He charged forward, but stopped.

"So sorry to interrupt," Silva teased. She was using her magic, pulling on Engres's sword. King was right behind her. "Hey Captain, Diane, you two need some help?

_OH MY GOSH THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! Anyways, I still haven't found any art for the cover yet. If anyone wants their art as the cover, private message me an image. Don't worry, I will credit you. As always, thanks for reading and have a great rest of your day (or night)!_


End file.
